Amor Descontrolado
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Primer fic sobre esta pareja hermosa.Trata sobre que ellos son mas grandes y es un suceso de románticas aventuras. Terminado.
1. Nuestra nueva aventura

Habían pasado un par de años desde la batalla contra La Muerte Roja y en Berk todo iba estupendamente bien. Nunca mas hubo algún problema con los dragones ni con los vikingos. Todos vivían en paz.

Una mañana de verano, Hipo se levanto tranquilo como siempre, esperando los afectos de su buen amigo, Furia Nocturna, al que él llamaba Chimuelo. Éste lo despertó como todas las mañanas para ir a desayunar...

-*Bostezo* Otro día soleado, genial.. ¡Vamos, Chimuelo! A desayunar... - Dijo Hipo quien recién se levantaba de la cama.

Al rato, tocaron la puerta. Era Patán Mocoso

- ¿Hola? - Dijo Hipo abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Hola amigo! Ven tenemos que salir ahora mismo, estamos todos desayunando afuera, vamos - Dijo entusiasmado pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hipo.

- Esta bien, vamos. - Contestó sonriente - Chimuelo, nos tenemos que ir, amigo. ¡Vamos! - Con una sonrisa lo invitó.

Toda la aldea estaba reunida, desayunando.. Recibiendo los buenos días de verano, no muy calurosos, por cierto. Pero templados y soleados. Entonces, desde su casa Hipo miraba y buscaba a su rubia, como él le decía. Ambos no podían estar separados mucho tiempo, se volvían locos, mas de lo que estaban y entonces sintió una palmada fuerte en su espalda.

- La estás buscando ¿cierto? Ella no tardaba en venir, bueno.. Eso fue lo que me dijo después de tirarme con su hacha a penas entré a su casa... - Le dijo Patán.

- Típico.. Igual, no eres el único que recibe hachazos de parte de ella... Astrid y su carácter.. ¡Dios! - Decía mientras soltaba una leve carcajada.

- Si la verdad..

- ¡Hipo! ¿Como estás, amigo? - Era Brutilda, quien le estaba dando un abrazo.

- Aguanta, aguanta que lo vas a matar del susto, tan fea que eres - Insultó Brutacio a su gemela

- Muestras los dientes como si fueran perlas y no son mas que tablas, tarado. - Le respondió a su hermano.

- Jajaja Buenos días a los dos - Le dijo Hipo sonriente.

- Hola, Hipo. Buenos días. ¿Como estás? - Amablemente, Patapez saludó a su compañero.

- Hola, amigo. Acá ando, bien. ¿Como estás?

- Bien, disfrutando como todos.

- Eee.. Brutilda.. - Dijo Hipo

- ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó mientras maltrataba a Brutacio

- ¿Has visto a Astrid? - Le pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca.

- En su casa, seguramente o no se. Sabes como es ella.

- Esta bien. Emm... Yo voy a buscarla, ya vengo - Le avisó a sus amigos, iría a buscar a su novia.

- ¡No te dejes llevar por la comodidad de su cama! - Gritó Brutacio en forma de broma

- Jjaja Tonto, - Contestó Hipo muy sonrojado ante esa broma.

El joven caminó hasta la casa de Astrid, tocó la puerta y esperó a que saliera la rubia mas hermosa de toda las Isla Mema. En ese tiempo pensó, que estaba muy agradecido de tenerla con él. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado posible.. Ya que Astrid.. Era ¡Astrid! Pero aún así, ella lo quería demasiado, y el a ella también. Sonrió al recordar sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa. Su primer beso y su primer paseo juntos. El no la quería, la amaba. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

- ¡Astrid hola! Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid. - Hipo no paraba de sonreír.

- Hipo pasa, por favor. - Le pidió seria.

- Esta bien, pero ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó un poco asustado.

*Astrid cierra la puerta*

- No pasa nada.. Es solo que.. - Cabizbaja le decía - ¡Te extrañé, maldito! *Le pega en el brazo* - Eso es por no venirme a ver en una maldita semana - Gritaba con enojo.

- Ay perdón, estaba de expedición con mi padre, ya sabes.

- *Lo agarra del mentón y lo besa tan brutalmente que lo sienta en su cama* - Y esto, por todo lo demás. - Aún seguía con su carácter de loca, a Hipo le encantaba, porque sabía que si se enojaba, lo quería aún mas. - ¿Vienes a buscarme para salir a comer?

- Si, claro rubia. - Él la besó con ternura - Y yo te extrañé muchisimo mas. No paré de pensar en ti ni un día, te necesitaba allí conmigo Astrid, y ¿sabes lo que he preparado para hoy en la tarde?

- ¿Que vamos a hacer, Hipo? - Preguntó tiernamente mientras lo abrasaba.

- Vamos a ir toda la tarde a la playa, tu y yo, solos y juntos. Después del medio día. ¿Quieres?

- Mmmm *se tira ensima de él en la cama y lo besa con pasión* Claro que quiero ir, no me lo perdería por nada, te quiero demasiado, Hipo.

- Yo tambien. *la abrasó con fuerza* ¿Sabes que me dijo Brutacio antes de venir aquí?

- ¿Que te dijo ese tarado? Seguro alguna estupidez

- Me dijo que no me dejara llevar por la comodidad de la cama, y miranos. Jjaja.. *la besa* vamos, no nos van a dejar nada para comer. - Hipo le regaló una sonrisa.

- Bueno, si vamos.

Así se llevaban.. Siempre, tan bien, tan mal, con tanto amor. Siempre de la mano. Van juntos caminando, besandose, sonrientes.

- Uy soldaditos del amor - Decía Brutacio

- Vengan a sentarse a comer, - Invitó Patapez

- Si claro.. - Afirmó Astrid.

Hipo se sentó al lado de su novia, siempre regalandole sonrisas sinceras.

- Astrid.. - Hipo le susurró al oído

- ¿Que?

- Traje algo para ti, de la isla a donde fuimos. Es una piedra preciosa, y la guardé porque es justo del color de tus ojos y siempre que la veía me hacía recordar cuantos buenos momentos pasamos juntos. -

Le mostró su piedra, atada a un cordón, la había hecho collar, era una piedra cristal de color cielo como los ojos de Astrid.

- Es hermosa. Me encanta - La rubia abrasó a su novio- Gracias mi amor, me encanta.

- De nada, yo te daría cualquier cosa que a vos te guste, lo mejor. -El la besa, y luego todos los felicitan.

Cuando todos se retiraron, el la acompañó hasta la casa y se despidió de ella, se fue con Chimuelo a arreglar unos asuntos con su padre. Luego, a la tarde volvió a sentir el Toc-Toc en la puerta, pero no era Patán, era alguien mejor.

- Hola ¿A quien buscaba? - Preguntó bromeando a su novia.

- Hola, estaba buscando a mi novio.

- A no está, pero yo podría acompañarla. ¿Que iba a hacer con su novio, rubia?

- Saldríamos a la playa, usted sabe...

- Tenemos una larga tarde, Astrid. Recuperaremos una semana en este día.

- Mas te vale. - Le dijo riendo.

Llegaron a la playa y se sentaron bajo una cueva de rocas, a la sombra. Estuvieron allí horas, pasandola bien, a pesar de ser novios, se trataban como mejores amigos. Porque lo eran y aún así se querían mas y mas.

- ¿Trajiste algo de comer? -Preguntó Astrid

- Un postre cremoso bien frío, tenemos el mejor ganado lechero y sabe hacer bien las cosas. Jjaja ya sabes...

- Que bien ¿Me das un poco? - Le dijo con tono sensual y lento.. Quería hacer algo mas con el, quería molestarlo. Sabía que él era de ser muy tímido y no saber que hacer cuando estaba así, lo quería molestar.

- E-ee S-si, claro, como no.. - Tomo un poco de postre con la cuchara y le dio en la boca - ¿Que tal está?

- Está estupendo, ahora me toca a mi.

Le echó una mirada súper seductora, e Hipo estaba rojo, no sabía que iba pasar. La rubia tomo el postre con la cuchara y le trataba de dar.. Asomaba y quitaba la cuchara para hacerlo desear.. Se lo llevaba a la boca.. Lo besaba y le daba el postre. Aunque Hipo era tímido, no impedía que el también jugara con ella, su confianza era el mejor atributo del chico, porque así, Astrid no jugaba sola.

- Si, esta bueno, pero mejor si me lo das vos. - Sonrió creído.

- Yo se, se que soy lo mejor, la mejor y que mas te gusta, Jjaja es broma. - Lo besó y le mordió el labio.

- Mmm Hey, que rico ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que me das ganas. - Respondió la joven rubia.

- Nunca pensé que le daría ganas a nadie. Estamos hechos para estar juntos.

- Seguramente. Pero vos te vas por semanas y me dejas sola. - Decía en tono bromista y triste.

- No, Astrid. Yo siempre estoy con vos.. Podría estar navegando por el séptimo mar y aún así, te escucharía si me gritaras y volvería nadando si fuera así.

La rubia lo beso con mas intención que antes, esta vez se tiraron al piso y era serio. Querían estar juntos por siempre y demostrarlo.

- Astrid, te..

- Shh.. No me digas nada.. Luego habrá tiempo para charlas.

Ella lo volvió a besar, le besaba el cuello, los labios, el pecho.. Ella lo amaba, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Hipo no se quedaba atrás, el la abrasaba y la besaba con mas pasión que nunca. Tuvieron su tarde intima. No muy intima, hasta el punto de hacerlo, puesto que no era un lugar adecuado pero si hicieron bastantes cosas.

Al final de todo, miraron el atardecer juntos, abrasados y besandose.

- Hipo la pasé mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Pienso lo mismo, Astrid - Se puso serio y firme a confesarle su amor- Astrid yo ..

-Hey, hey, hey soldaditos del amor! Vengan, que hay nuevas para contarles.

Bueno, ese sería el primer capitulo.. Seguramente en dos días subo el siguiente.

Un beso. (:


	2. Las nuevas de Brutacio: ¡Fiesta en Berk!

Era Brutacio detrás de nosotros, tratando de contarnos "las nuevas" como le decían a las noticias acá. Bueno, en todos lados en si.

- ¿Cuales son las nuevas? - Preguntó Hipo.

- Para celebrar o simplemente porque a tu padre y a los demás se les antojó porque si, se va a organizar, ejem, mejor dicho... ¡Nosotros estamos encargados! Ejem.. De organizar un ... Baile. - Dijo algo enojado, por aquella tonta idea.

- ¿Un baile? ¿Cuando? - Hipo volvió a preguntar.

- La semana que viene.. Esas tradiciones nuestras.. Es un baile o una fiesta, relacionada con la comida.. En específico el Estofado Nórdico - Comentó aburrido.

- ¡Ay yo se preparar! Y es el mas rico que nadie nunca halla probado - Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Desde cuando cocinas? - Preguntó Brutacio.

- ¡Eso no te importa! - Acababa de gritarle la rubia.

- Bueno.. Después hablaré con mi papá sobre esto.. Para saber bien y organizarnos bien. Vamos para la aldea, así de paso nos ponemos todos de acuerdo como va a ser todo - Dijo Hipo.

- Esta bien, vamos. Pero aún estando todo perfecto, me desagrada la idea - Opinó Brutacio.

- Porque no tienes novia y temes ir solo como loco malo al baile ¿Cierto? - Se burló Astrid.

- Ee no es por eso, bueno.. Un poco si pero...

- Pero es por eso y punto. - Contestó Astrid.

- Si, está bien.. Es difícil.. Tu estás con Hipo, y yo.. Y los demás también estamos solos. - Dijo Brutacio.

- ¿Los demás? Estas mal informado. Tu hermana está saliendo con Patán. ¿No te dijo nada o eres tan IDIOTA que no te diste cuenta? - Se burló la rubia mientras Hipo se reía silenciosamente.

- ¿¡QUE! ¿Brutilda? ¿Con Patán? ¿¡COMO! ¡Y yo no me enteré! Es mi tonta hermana gemela ¿Y no se con quien diablos se junta?

- Bueno, Brutacio.. Tal vez ella no quiso decirte porque sabe como eres.. Y lo que harás y como te pondrías.. - Respondió Hipo

- Ajajajaja Que mal hermano. - Astrid se volvió a burlar, enfureciendo al rudo vikingo.

- Sigue hablando, rubia teñida.

- ¡Hey! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa conmigo! - Preguntó con su tono de furia casi estrangulando al rubio vikingo.

- ¡Astrid, Astrid, Astrid! Basta, hermosa.. Basta de discusiones, no peleen por favor. - Decía Hipo tratando de tranquilizarlos y tomando a Astrid de los hombros con una leve sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

- Eres un tonto. - Finalizó Astrid.

- Y tú.. Una tonta... ¡Rubia teñida! Mira, se te ven las raíces - Se burló el vikingo, sabiendo que era mentira.

- ¡Hasta ahí, tarado! - Astrid se tiró arriba de Brutacio pegandole y tratando de matarlo, mientras el chico se defendía.

- Ay Dios.. Este chico si que es rudo.. Siempre me sorprende mas y mas. ¿Como puede tener agallas para hacer enojar a Astrid? Osea.. ¡Es Astrid! - Pensó Hipo mientras trataba de separar a ambos vikingos en plena lucha.

Llegó la noche y regresó un trío de vikingos a la aldea, aquella iluminada por unas grandes llamas y llena de bestias que escupían fuego haciendo espectáculos de luces y alumbrando todo Berk. Los tres vikingos regresaron a sus hogares. Después de una larga caminata, volvieron y se quedaron en sus casas cenando.

En la casa de Brutacio.

- ¡Ma! - Gritó Brutacio desde su habitación.

- ¿Que pasa, hijo? - Respondió su amable madre.

- ¿Donde está mi hermana?

- Ay que tierno, siempre viven peleando pero no la ves en unos minutos y ya te vuelves loco preguntando por ella. Que buen hijo y hermano eres. - Le contestó su madre con un tono de voz muy dulce a su hijo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Quiero saber en donde está, nada mas! - Volvió a preguntar resignado.

- Salió, todavía no ha vuelto.. Me dijo que se iba a entrenar con Patán.

- Ya veo. - Pensó. - ¡Está bien, ma! - Con su ultimó grito, finalizó la charla con su madre y volvió a pensar la charla de esa tarde con Hipo y Astrid. - Tal vez ella tenía razón. - Dijo con un tono suave y decepcionante. Extrañaba a su hermana.

En casa de Astrid...

- Astrid hija ¿Sabes lo que pasará en una semana? - Preguntó su madre sonriendo.

- Si, me contó un idiota que harán la fiesta del Estofado Nórdico. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, ¿Estas contenta? Por fin tendrás la oportunidad de mostrarles a todos tu talento en la cocina, hija.

- Claro mamá, estoy lista. - Decía alegre la rubia vikinga.

En casa de Hipo..

- Papá coméntame como será la fiesta la semana próxima. - Le dijo a su padre.

- Bueno Hipo, sabes que ya nos hemos decidido y la gente mayor, osea yo y los amigos de tu padre - Rió - Nos ocuparemos de la conseguir la comida y como ustedes, ya están grandes y algo responsables, los dejaremos a cargo de lo demás.

- Si claro, lo que entendí es que ustedes no harán nada y nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. En otras palabras es "Una prueba de responsabilidad" ¿Cierto? - Dijo indiferente y sarcástico.

- ¡Claro hijo!. - Dijo Estoico sonriente, tratando de evadir discusiones o actos estúpidos.

- Genial. - Dijo nulo - ¿Cierto Chimuelo? Nosotros nos encargaremos. - El dragón asintió con su gran sonrisa. - Provecho, me iré a dormir.

- Si, gracias Hipo, descansa.

Al otro día, todos los adolesentes de Berk estaban reunidos en el medio de la aldea. Como habían decidido, Hipo, Astrid y Brutacio eran los primeros encargados de organizar la fiesta. Altos y firmes, se prepararon para informar a cada uno su tarea correspondiente.

- Bueno gente, ya está todo dicho y hay que empezar ahora mismo a preparar todo. - Comentó Astrid.

- La cena se hará en el gran salón, por las dudas si llueve o no hay un buen clima esa noche. - Comentó indiferente Brutacio.

- El baile se hará aquí mismo. Y los que ya saben, ya podrían estar preparando las decoraciones. - Dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa. - Espero que trabajen duro y se esfuersen... Pero sobre todo que consigan pareja. - Decía mientras todos sus compañeros se alegraban y hablaban entre si. - Bueno, empecemos.

¡Si! - Exclamó la gran multitud.

- Bueno Astrid.. Espero que vengas conmigo al baile. - Dijo Hipo

- No, lo siento iré con alguien mas. - Contestó su novia.

- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? Pero si nosotros estamos saliendo, ¿Con quien vas a ir? - Preguntaba preocupado y desconsertado.

- Jjaja Es broma.. Es obvio que iré contigo, Hipo. - Astrid lo besa.

- Que susto. - Decía contento mientras la volvía a besar.

- Si, que felicidad. - Indiferente, comentaba Brutacio. - ¿Pero que demo... ? - Alzó la mirada y vio a Patán con su hermana, hablando.

Patán y Brutilda..

- Bueno, quería saber si vendrías al baile conmigo. - Le confesó Patán a Brutilda.

- Claro, sería una linda noche. - Contestó ella sonrojada.

- Genial, yo te paso a buscar por tu casa entonces.

- Si, sería fabuloso. - Contestó con una sonrisa.

Entonces llega Brutacio..

- Que bien, Mocoso. No sabía de tu interés hacía mi hermana. - Decía el gemelo celoso.

- Bueno Brutacio, tenés que entender... Todos debemos romper barreras.. Conocer mejor a la gente y tal vez enamorarse.. - Dijo Patán muy orgulloso.

- Si, pero no de la fea de mi hermana.

- Hey! Porque tú no tengas a alguien con quien estar no significa que yo tampoco. Ve a buscarte una novia y dejame en paz. Ya no podemos estar tanto tiempo juntos, necesito entenderme sola. - Le dijo enojada su hermana.

- Bueno, no se peleen chicos. Está todo bien. - Decía Patán calmado y sin problemas.

- Después hablaré contigo. - Le dijo Brutacio a su hermana, y se fue de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Buuueeeeeeno, ahi está el SEGUNDO CAPITULO CHAN CHAN CHAN (? We. Alta P***ra. :D<p>

beso, luego subo el siguiente, porque soy lo mas :D


	3. Nuestro secreto

Luego de haber discutido con su hermana, el rubio Vikingo volvió con su grupo, pensando en cosas que ni él entendía, tratando de entenderse a él mismo, a su hermana... Estaba un poco loco de tanto pensar, por eso se resigno y paró a preguntarle a Hipo..

- ¿Sabes? Creo que mi hermana tiene razón sobre crecer y saber quien es, necesitamos separarnos y eso.. Pero es muy bruto para mi pensar en todo eso, porque para mí, implica en entender las cosas.. Y tu sabes que yo no soy así, yo trato de alborotar todo porque odio pensar y no comportarme con un Vikingo... Pero creo que esta vez tendré que entender que necesito crecer. ¿Tu que dices?

- Por una vez en la vida, estas siendo consiente y sincero y maduro. Eso está bien. Y si, tienes razón, tú y tu hermana necesitan estar un poco... Mas... Separados.. ¿Me entiendes? Desde ahora necesitan encontrar su camino y ser mas independientes de ambos.. Por lo menos un tiempo. - Respondió Hipo aconsejando a su amigo.

- Si, eso estaría bien. Nunca vamos a dejar de ser hermanos por lo menos. - Dijo aliviado.

- Y... ¿Que harás con el tema de las chicas? - Preguntó curioso.

- No se, pero ahora que me acuerdo necesito estar con alguien para ese momento. Mmm... - Pensó y miró a su amigo emocionado - Hipo, nos vemos al rato. - Y guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

- ¿Está bien.. ? - Respondió ultimo. Brutacio se había ido corriendo de ese lugar, tenía otros planes.

- ¡Hipo! - Astrid le gritaba desde el interior del salón.

- Astrid. ¿Que pasa? - Preguntó contento pero Astrid no contestó. - ¡Astrid! ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Hipo volvió a gritar, pero su novia no le contestaba. Entonces caminó hasta el salón y entró. Se fijó en que no había mucha luz y casi no podía ver nada. - ¡Astrid! ¿Estás aquí? Contesta. ¿Que es lo que que... ? ¿Que es eso..? - Dijo Hipo algo desconcertado al ver una silueta en una pared. - ¿Astrid?

Entonces alguien lo aprisionó contra una columna y lo tiró al piso. Asustando al Vikingo.

- Hola. - Dijo su novia con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. - ¿Te asusté?

- ¿Que rayos te pasa, Astrid? Casi me matas de un susto. - Decía tratando de poder respirar. ¿Que.. Es lo que.. ?

Si, Astrid empezó a jugar con él, y con JUGAR me refiero a hacerlo quedar como tonto al pobre Hipo. Lo levantó y lo apretó contra una pared mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

- Esto es porque hace rato que no estamos solos. - Le decía entrecortada por los rápidos besos que le daba. Casi no podía respirar, ella estaba muy _pimienta._

- A.. Astr.. - Trataba de hablarle pero no podía, tenía la boca ocupada. Él se tiró encima de ella, cayeron al suelo.

- Hipo quédate conmigo un poco. - Le dijo mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Hipo solo la miro y volvió a besarla y a abrasarla con tanto amor que nunca olvidaría ese momento. Sentía como su novia pasaba suavemente sus manos por la espalda del vikingo, el le acariciaba el pelo lentamente mientras se fundía en los picantes besos de la rubia. Hasta que Astrid se sienta, se suelta el pelo y trata de sacarse la armadura en los hombros. Luego, siguió y le ayudó a su novio a sacarse la remera y luego, ella hizo lo mismo con la suya.

_-_ ¿Que piensas hacer, Astrid? - Le dijo serio y algo cansado.

- Quiero pasarla bien contigo. Ya no somos tan chicos Hipo.. Yo tengo necesidades y no se si hacerlo ahora porque tal vez a vos no te guste. No te pregunté, por eso te llamé y te hice esto. Quería abusar de ti, nada mas. - Confesó la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, tratando de declararse inocente por sus actos.

- Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo de todo esto. - Astrid lo miró con intriga - Todavía no me entero porque me gustas tanto, rubia.

- Es mi don. JA JA. - Le dijo mientras lo abrasó por el cuello y se lo trajo muy cerca de si - Pero sabes.. Hoy no tengo preparado nada.. Esperemos hasta la noche del baile, te prometo algo muchisimo mejor. - Le dijo con un tono seductor - Te amo. - Le dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

Hipo no creía lo que su novia le decía, habían pasado años pero ella no confiaba tanto en declararle así su amor, el creía que él iba a ser el primero en decirlo, pero nuevamente, su novia le ganó.

- Yo también Astrid. - Le dijo mientras la volvía a besar. - También te amo, Astrid.

Ella se volvió a vestir y lo ayudó a él. Aunque no fue mucho lo que hicieron, estaban muy comprometidos y contentos de tener un secreto así. Confesaron el amor que se tenían a ambos. Fueron minutos de amor sincero. Cuando estaban vestidos, salieron del salón tomados de la mano, ambos muy enamorados.

Todos los chicos de la aldea los miraban. Las mujeres se enternecían y los varones, bueno algunos se morían de envidia, por la Bella Diosa Vikinga, ¿Como se pudo haber enamorado de Hipo? Se preguntaban todos los varones de su edad y algunos mas grandes. Otros se preguntaban como Hipo podía perder tiempo en una novia... Pero aún así los admiraban.

- Bueno, si que progresaron algo. - Dijo Astrid al ver la aldea decorada.

- Astrid, Hipo... - Escucharon a Brutacio que venía caminando hacía ellos. - Verán como YO solo he supervisado y dirigiendo a esta gente para que arreglara esta aldea.. Y lo hice todo solo porque no se a donde rayos se metieron.

Astrid e Hipo se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

- ¿Van a hablar? - Preguntó enojado.

- Nos fuimos a... Hablar con Estoico, sobre algunas otras cosas. - Dijo Astrid. - No molestes. Ademas, admito que hiciste un gran trabajo supervisando.

- Si.. Astrid tiene razón. Esta bien lo que hiciste. - Dijo Hipo

- Si eso ya lo se... Lo que no se.. Es si en verdad fueron a hablar con tu padre. - Desconfiaba Brutacio, no iba a confiar tanto de Astrid. - Tal vez ustedes se van a vaguear por ahí y yo quedo con un montón de gente, volviendome locamente loco.

- Esta bien, ese es tu trabajo. - Dijo Astrid.

- Si, y tambien el tuyo, rubia. - Dijo enfrentandola.

- Bueno, no empiecen. - Terminó Hipo. - ¿Y que tal las chicas?

- No se, todavía no...

- Brutacio! - Gritó, una voz femenina. - Brutacio! Hola! - Una pelirroja de un rojo tan oscuro como las rosas y de tez blanca como una perla, venía caminando hacia ellos.

- Margit ... Hola. ¿Que pasa? - Dijo algo nervioso.

- Te llamo porque.. Te necesito, DIGO! Te necesitan allá, en aquel sector.. Jjeje bueno, ¿me acompañas? Necesitamos tus ideas. - Dijo la hermosa chica.

- A.. Ah! Claro, vamos entonces. Nos vemos chicos. - Se despidió con una gran sonrisa y algo nervioso.

- Margit Blom está enamorada de Brutacio. - Dijo Astrid. - No se que le vio a ese idiota.

- Yo no se que es lo que vos me viste a mi, pero miranos, nos amamos. Todos debemos encontrar el amor algún día. Margit es un año menos que nosotros ¿Cierto?

- Si, es una bebe.

- No, no es tan chica, Astrid. Es bonita.

- ¿A sí? Pues vete con la Perla bonita entonces. - Dijo celosa.

- Astrid no seas así. La chica no es fea, es linda. Dije eso, nada mas. Ademas de que yo te tengo a ti, para que quería a alguien mas. No hay ninguna otra mujer mas que tu y eso enserio.

- Está bien.. Idiota, te detesto. - Le dijo, para luego besarlo.

Margit Blom era una chica que provenía del otro lado de la isla Mema, en una aldea de pocos habitantes donde antes solían vigilar esa parte de la isla e informar a Berk sobre los ataques de los dragones. Ella era pelirroja, de pelo rizado. Piel blanca como una perla, por eso su nombre. Tenía un año menos que Brutacio y estaba enamorada de él, y parecía que el vikingo sentía lo mismo por ella... Era una arquera excelente y estaría presente en el baile, la semana próxima.

- Hipo.

- ¿Si, Astrid?

- Vamos para casa.

- Bueno, vamos para casa. ¿Estas cansada?

- Si, quiero dormir contigo.

- Esta bien. Vamos para mi casa, mi padre no está, no nos va a molestar. De paso comemos algo.

- Si, sería estupendo y solo quiero dormir. No haré nada raro esta vez.

- No me molestaría que hicieras algo raro.

- Lo se, igual... Aunque llores, grites, patalees para que te suelte.. No lo haría.

- Si.. Lo se.. Por eso te amo.

- Yo también, Hipo.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta ahíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Personajes nuevos -.- Odio agregar personajes nuevos pero buenoo.. Si no no tengo genteee xD Espero qe les halla gustado gente!<p>

Un besoo ;)


	4. La previa

Había pasado una semana y los jóvenes Vikingos esperaban la noche, que sería la gran fiesta. Todos con orgullo asistirían con sus parejas, preparados para pasar una noche inolvidable.

A esas horas de la tarde, los seis amigos y sus dragones se habían juntado en la playa para pasar un rato juntos..

- Hacía mucho que no estabamos juntos, chicos. Casi desde que somos chicos.. Bueno, mas chicos. - Dijo Hipo.

- Bueno, mucho entrenamiento. - Dijo Patán.

- Si, eso es cierto.. Hemos estado entrenando mucho al Cremallerus y a sus bebes. Son tan hermosos. - Dijo Brutilda.

- Si, pero ellos me quieren mas a mi. Por eso no dan trabajo. - Dijo Brutacio.

- Diente Púa es mi tipo. No se cómo pero nos llevamos tan bien. Es el mejor dragón de todos. - Adquirió Patán.

- Gordontua es mejor chicos. ¿No sienten como que entre uno y su dragón hay una conección de perfecta similitud que nos une cada vez mas y mas y nos va haciendo mas fuerte? - Dijo Patapez.

- Tormentula cada día está mas fuerte, cada día mas hábil. Es el dragón perfecto para mi. - Dijo Astrid con un tono frío de voz.

- Si claro. A ver! Diganme ¿Quien mas montó a un Furia Nocturna mas que yo, eh? - dijo Hipo bromeanado con sus amigos.

- Si claro.. Tiene razón. Es Chimuelo. - Dijo Patán acariciando a Chimuelo.

- Y cambiando de tema, ¿Como se preparan para esta noche? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- Bien, muy bien.. - Dijeron todos.

- Nosotros iremos juntos, obvio. - Dijo Astrid tomada de la mano de Hipo.

- Nosotros también. - Dijo Patán pasando su brazo por los hombros de Brutilda.

- Muy bien. - Dijo Brutacio algo enojado.

- Y tu Brutacio.. ¿Tienes pareja? - Preguntó Hipo.

- Bueno, ya van a ver esta noche ¿No? Esperen y me verán con la chica mas hermosa de toda la isla Mema. - Decía orgulloso y feliz. - ¿Y tu Patapez?

- Yo iré con la chica mas dulce y sexi de todo Berk. -Suspiró- Greta Jenssen. - Dijo enternecido al recordar a su chica. Todos, hasta los dragones lo miraron con cara de sorprendidos. Ésta también pertenecía al otro extremo de la isla.

- Espera un segundo.. ¿De verdad iras con Greta Jenssen? - Preguntó Patán.

- Osea, ¿¡Con Greta Jenssen! - Volvió a preguntar Brutacio.

- ¿Enserio? - Dijo Brutilda.

- Si, de verdad. Yo tampoco lo creo.

- Guau. - Dijo Patán. - Greta Jenssen. - Dijo con tono de baboso.

- Eres un tarado. - Dijo Brutilda, para luego golpearlo. Brutacio y los demás rieron.

- Bueno, chicos.. Me agradó estar con ustedes pero.. Hay un estofado que preparar. Así que nos vemos. - Dijo Astrid. - Adiós Hipo. - Le dio un beso. - ¡Nader!

- Esta bien, Astrid. Nos vemos. - Dijeron todos.

- Adios. - Sonrió y se fue hacia la aldea.

- ¡Espera Astrid! - Gritó Brutilda. - Voy contigo, necesitamos hablar.

- Esta bien, vamos. ¡Sube!

- No está bien, me iré con mi dragón.

- ¿¡Que! ¿Y yo en que me voy después! - Dijo Brutacio.

- Que te pase a buscar Greta Jenssen. - Dijo cortante mientras se subía al Cremallerus.

- Esta bien, vamos. - Dijo Astrid. - Adios!

- ¡Brutilda! - Gritó Brutacio, sin tener respuesta. Su hermana se había ido en su dragón. - La detesto.

Todos rieron mientras veían como Astrid y Brutilda se alejaban rápidamente de la playa.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la aldea, Brutilda fue a la casa de Astrid, quien comenzaría a preparar sus especialidades.

- ¿De que era lo que me querías hablar? - Preguntó Astrid.

- Quería hablarte de Brutacio. Últimamente me ha estado persiguiendo en mis entrenamientos o cuando salgo a caminar con Patán y ya no se que hacer. La otra vez le dije que me dejara y desde entonces, ya no es el mismo.

- Él está celoso, eres su hermana.. Lo que te puedo recomendar es que no te preocupes. El también esta teniendo una historia con alguien mas.. Pero sabes como son los hermanos.. Aunque yo no tenga, pero me basta con verlos a ustedes dos.

- Si.. Tienes razón, necesito estar mas concentrada en mi, en Patán.. ¡No sabes! Es tan tierno, te juro...

- Seguro. - Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

- ¿Y con quien tiene historias mi hermano?

- Margit Blom.

- No.. ¿Enserio?

- Si, ella está muy enamorada.. Y bueno.. Parece que él también.

- ¡Ay no lo puedo creer! Ojalá que le valla bien.. Jjaja ¿Viste lo que dijo Patapez? ¿Tu le crees?

- ¿Lo de Greta Jenssen? ¿Por qué no? Patapez nunca miente..

- Si, es verdad.. Que raros gustos tiene esa chica. Cambiando de tema ¿Que te vas a poner para esta noche?

- Ouch.

- ¿Que pasó Astrid?

- Me olvidé completamente de esa parte.

- ¡No! Ven ya mismo, tenemos que salvar la noche Astrid. - Dijo Brutilda quien llevó a Astrid corriendo hacía su cuarto.

- ¿Que me vas a hacer? - Preguntó preocupada.

- Nada, solo voy a ver que te pondrás esta noche, rubia.

- Esta bien.

- Mmm.. Que tenemos por aquí... ¿Que color te va mas, Astrid? - Preguntó mientras revolvía el armario.

- No lo se.. Turquesa, blanco.. Rojo.. ¡No se! - Decía nerviosa.

- ¿Tienes un vestido de Valquiria?

- Ee.. Si.. Porque yo.. Hay veces que yo.. - Decía nerviosa. - Canto. Mi mamá me obliga.

- Genial, te pondrás eso entonces. Es lo mas safable que encontré aquí. Ademas, es un lindo vestido blanco y con unas elegantes pecheras. Me encanta.

- Seguro.. Yo dejaré ese tema en tus manos, amiga. - Dijo Astrid.

- Esta bien, esta noche será espectacular.

- Astrid soltó una leve carcajada - Dalo por hecho.

La noche llegó. Las luces alumbraban la decorada aldea, el gran salón estaba lleno, la fiesta recién empezaba y todos iban a probar los diferentes estofados de cada familia. Era una gran cena, para los mayores pero la mejor noche, para los jóvenes que estaban muy elegantes, por cierto. Las chicas estaban casi todas de un largo vestido o como Valquirias. Seguramente alguna cantaría esa noche. Los muchachos estaban muy elegantes, no tan guerreros como siempre, pero estaban muy caballerosos y varoniles.

En el grupo de los vikingos, había llegado solo los chicos. Estaba Hipo, un poco nervioso por la gran fiesta, al igual que los demás chicos.

- ¿No la vieron a Astrid, chicos? - Preguntó Hipo algo nervioso.

- Ya va a venir, Brutilda tampoco llegó, seguro vienen juntas. - Dijo Patán.

- Si, ella venía con Astrid - Dijo Brutacio.

- Hey, chicos.. ¿Recuerdan nuestra primer Snoggletog con los dragones? Si que fue inolvidable. - Comentó Patapez.

- Si, lo que mas recuerdo fueron los hijos de Diente Púa, eran tan pequeños. - Dijo Patán un poco nostálgico.

- Y cuando lloraste por el ponche de Jack de Astrid. Jjajajaja eso fue genial - Dijo Brutacio brulandose.

- Oh si - Dijo Hipo riendoce - Era asqueroso.. Espero que no cocine así de mal..

- Ojalá - Dijo Brutacio. - Yo no probé su ponche pero olía asqueroso.

- Fue terrible al principio, pero luego todo salió bien. - Dijo Patán - Espero que esta fiesta sea igual de inolvidable.

- ¡Patán!

- Mira, es la apestosa de mi hermana. - Dijo Brutacio.

- ¡Hola Brutilda! - Dijo sorprendido por la belleza de su amiga. - Estas hermosa.

- Ay gracias ¿Enserio te gusta?

- Eres toda una Valquiria.

- Genial, eso es lo que quería oír.

- ¿Vamos a recorrer?

- Si, vamos.

- ¡Hey, Brutilda! ¿Astrid? - Dijo Hipo.

- No tardaba en venir, me dijo que me adelantara.

- Esta bien, bueno vallan, disfruten de la noche.

- Si - Contestaron ambos.

- Bueno, creo que quedamos solo nosotros tres.. - Dijo Hipo.

- Mirá, Patapez! Son Greta y Margit. - Dijo exaltado Brutacio. - Ay por THOR! Margit está hermosa!

- Si, Greta igual! Esta será una gran noche. Nos vemos Hipo. Suerte! - Gritó Patapez para luego salir con Brutacio y buscar a sus chicas.

- Esta bién... Solo quedo.. Yo. - Bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Volvió a mirar la puerta del gran salón.

Entonces vio como se habría la puerta y la vio a ella. Mas hermosa que nunca y solo para él. Con un corto vestido blanco, que Brutilda había cortado y arreglado, unas pecheras de plata al igual que su casco y lucía el pelo suelto. Estaba mas que hermosa para Hipo. Pensó que se había vuelto a enamorar. Ella lo abrasó y lo besó muy dulcemente.

- Cada vez que me besas, me matas y haces que me valla al Valhalla, hermosa. - Dijo Hipo con un aire de satisfacción terrible que ni el aguantaba.

- ¿Te gusta el Valhalla?

- Casi tanto como tú.

- Pues esta noche estarás ahí por un largo rato.

Hipo acercó sus labios a su oído y le dijo..

- No seré el único. Tú vendrás conmigo.

- Eso esta mucho mejor. - Dijo Astrid mientras tomó de la mano a su novio y se fueron a recorrer el salón.

* * *

><p>Uyyyyyyyyyy Quee lindoo! :D Lo qe se viiiene en el capitulo siguiente. La cosa entre Hipo y Astrid esta medio picantona esa noche! :S Noche de puraaaaaaaaaa pasion! :B<p>

Un besooo! :D


	5. ¿Hipo borracho? La fiesta comenzó

Hipo y Astrid fueron a recorrer el salón y probar todos los tipos de estofados, el aroma se sentía a kilómetros y este hacía que se despertara el estómago de cada habitante de la isla.

- Astrid ¿Como te fue preparando el estofado? - Preugntó su novio muy dulcemente.

- Muy bien ¿Sabes? Ya lo vas a probar.

- Genial..

- Mira, acá está el puesto de mi familia. Ven y prueba.

- Est...a bien.. -Dijo nervioso - Bueno, aquí vamos. - Pensó y probó el estofado de su novia, que estaba perfectamente exquisito. - Está estupendo. - Dijo sorprendido - Me encanta.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

- ¡Pero si! Es un exquisito estofado.

- Gracias amor. - Lo besa - ¿Continuamos?

- Claro.

Cuando iban caminando, Hipo notó que los chicos de el otro lado de la isla miraban a Astrid de forma algo pervertida. Miraban su corto vestido, esto no le agradó mucho al castaño. Los otros chicos comenzaron a gritarle cosas a su novia y aunque Astrid no les prestaba atención, Hipo se enojaba tanto que se olvidaba de su frecuente tranquilidad y trataba de matar a todos.

- Hipo, tranquilo. No pasa nada, solo tienes que ignorarlos. Ademas, yo soy solo para ti, no miraré a nadie mas que a ti.

- Si, Astrid eso lo se.. Pero tienes que entender, es algo difícil para mi escuchar las tonterías de esos imbéciles y mantener la calma.

- Hey tarados ! - Gritó Astrid a los chicos que la molestaban - Yo solo soy de ÉL ¿Saben? Guarden aliento para alguien mas.

Los chicos se entristecieron al escuchar a la Bella Diosa exclamar que ya tenía dueño. Hipo estaba tan satisfecho con su novia, estaba muy enamorado y deseoso de que pasaran las horas para _hacerla suya_. En esos momentos, en plena caminata, el castaño comenzó a mirar de reojo cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Sin que Astrid lo notara, él con aspecto inocente comenzó a bajar su brazo, de la cintura de la rubia, hasta su cadera.

- Ay Astrid te voy a .. - Pensó y su novia lo interrumpió.

- Hipo ¿Que estás haciendo? - Le dijo muy seriamente.

- Ee yo.. Yo.. ¡Bueno, Astrid! Simplemente.. Eee.. mm - Simplemente no sabía que decir.

Astrid solo lo miró y se le rió, dejandolo como un tonto inocente. A ella no le molestaba que él la jodiera, le molestaba que sea tan tímido. Ella quería _ACCIÓN. _

- Es que pasa que tienes ese vestido tan blanco, y se trasluce y pareces una bestia sexy y no me puedo controlar ¿No? Es difícil tener semejante diosa al lado mío y resistirme a querer hacerte cosas y.. - No supo mas que decir y le regaló la sonrisa mas grande de todas. - _I love you? :D_

_- _Una bestia sexy, eh.. Oh jojojo.. Ya vas a ver, maldito.

- I love you ? u.u

- Tenemos que ir a comer, vamos. - Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Me das un beso, Astrid? - Hipo le pidió con uno de sus pucheros mas tiernos, que hacían que Astrid se derritiera en cualquier momento. Siempre lo usaba cuando peleaban, hacía que la rubia cayera a sus pies.

- Como detesto ese pucherito tuyo. - Astrid solo lo besó en la mejilla. - Vamos, tenemos que ir a comer, amor.

- Esta bien, vamos. Pero yo quería un besito de lengua, Astrid. - Le reprochó haciendo un puchero aún mas grande.

- ¡Vamos, Hipo! Mm. ¿Como crees que les halla ido a los demás?

- No lo sé.. Pero yo quería un beso de lengua!

Con los demás vikingos...

- Patán sabes, me estoy divirtiendo muchisimo. - Dijo Brutilda abrasada a Patán, muy enamorada.

- Yo también, la estoy pasando de lo mejor.

- Creo que tenemos que ir a comer, ya es hora de juntarse.

- Me gustaría quedarme un rato mas contigo.

- Luego estaremos solos.

Patán al escuchar esas ultimas palabras de Brutilda, sonrió de manera dulce y tierna. Fueron a sentarse al gran salón a esperar la comida.

Brutacio y Margit..

- Ajajaja y entonces, él comenzó a llorar y con mi hermana nos reíamos, no sabes fue genial. - Brutacio contaba a Margit algunas de sus bromas, ambos reían tanto, tan bien la estaban pasando..

- Jjajaa Eso es genial, ¿Sabes? Y hey.. Parece que quieres mucho a tu hermana, en todas las historias que me contaste nunca faltó su participación.

- No.. Claro que no, ella siempre estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en la malas.. Nunca falta

- Eres muy tierno con las mujeres.. - Dijo Margit mientras lo abrasaba.

- Lo se, soy todo un poeta.

Patapez y Greta..

- Ay eso es genial Jjajaja. - Reía Greta.

- Si, lo sé.. Pasamos unos buenos momentos.

- Son estupendos realmente de este lado de la isla.

- Somos los mejores, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Quieres algo de comer, bebé? - Decía Greta dulcemente.

- Ay bella, claro.

Entonces, Brutacio, Margit, Patán, Brutilda, Hipo y Astrid llegan y se encuentran con tan reveladora escena.

- ¿Pero que demo.. ?

- Shh, Acio! - Brutilda lo calló - Están enamorados.

- Pero... No lo puedo creer.

- Pues no lo creas.

- Bueno, vamos a comer tranquilos chicos. - Dijo Hipo, y todos se sentaron juntos y disfrutaron de la gran cena.

Cuando estaban todos cenando, Estoico se levantó y golpeó la jarra de su vino, tratando de llamar la atención de los invitados para poder hacer un brindis.

- Damas, caballeros, niños y niñas presentes. Antes que nada, quería agradecer a mi hijo Hipo, y a sus amigos por ayudar y ser tan solidarios al organizar esta gran fiesta. Quería brindar por la salud de cada uno de nosotros, porque los dragones sigan con nosotros en plena paz y armonía, pero sobretodo, espero que esta noche sea inolvidable para cada uno de ustedes. Gracias.

La gente de Berk celebró esa gran cena con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, esperando la hora para el gran baile. Una banda ya estaba tocando allí pero eran lentos, para la gente mas grande. Todos después de la media noches, deberían bailar con su pareja para celebrar y luego sería la hora de celebrar con mucha movida y buenas vibras de parte de todos.

- ¿Sabes? Será genial cuando todos tengamos que bailar juntos. - Le dijo Greta a Brutacio.

- Si, es .. Genial.

- Lastima que no sabes bailar. - Dijo Brutilda, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

- ¡Escuche eso hermana!

- ¿No sabes bailar?

- Mmm bueno.. No, no.. No se, es que nunca me he puesto a hacer esas cosas ..

- Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te enseño.

- Eso.. Eso sería estupendo.

- Brutilda ¿Podrías acompañarme al baño? - Dijo Astrid

- Claro, yo también necesito ir.

Cuando ambas llegaron al baño, comenzaron a hablar como locas.

- ¡Hipo no aguanta mas! ¡Hoy me estuvo tocando! - Le gritó Astrid.

- ¡Nos encerramos con Patán y no se que rayos hicimos! - Gritó Brutilda.

- ¿¡Que! - Dijeron ambas.

- ¿Que pasó con Patán? Me cuentas TODO!

- Bueno.. Fue así.. Íbamos caminando tranquilos.. Y de pronto.. Todo terminó así. - Inocentemente explicó.

- Eso es genial, ¿Pero que hicieron?

- Nada raro.. Estoy peinada aún.

- Si, pero.. Patán es uno de los mejores vikingos de Berk, es un maldito salvaje, ¿Que rayos pasó? Cuentame!

- Esta bien, pero no digas tantas malas palabras.

- Si, tienes razón. Es que la cosa se puso muy picante. - Dijo Astrid, haciendo reír a su amiga.

- Bueno.. Solo pasó que el me besó y.. No eran besitos.. Eran besos con lengua de cinco metros hasta el estómago o algo así. Y luego todo se puso oscuro y nos dejamos llevar.. Pero no lo hicimos.

- Genial.

- Si... No me quiero imaginar lo que tiene guardado. - Expresó con cara de pervertida.

- ¡Ay no digas eso! - Dijo Astrid mientras se reía vergonzosamente.

- ¿Y que pasó con Hipo?

- Bueno, gracias a tus hábiles manos, a Hipo le atrajo mucho el vestido, bueno.. Como me quedaba...

- Muy corto, ¿Cierto?

- Si, pero me hace ver como "Una bestia Sexy" según lo que me dijo Hipo tras disculparse de mandarme manos entre las piernas.

- ¿¡Que Hipo qué!

- Fue así, vamos caminando y el empieza a bajar su mano y.. Me acariciaba las caderas.. Y luego él.. Él me acariciaba las piernas, pero no por fuera, osea, por dentro. ¡Entre las dos piernas! Y yo estaba por agarrarlo del cuello y..

- ¿Tanto te molestó que hiciera eso?

- No, no, no. No me dejaste terminar. Quería agarrarlo del cuello y tirarlo al piso y hacerlo ahí mismo. Las ganas que tengo me comen, lo juro.

- Es la edad Astrid. Ya no estamos para cosas de niños.

- Si pero es un poco raro. Igual, quisiera que el viniera ahora mismo y.. ¡BANG ! Que se pudra todo. ¿Sabes? Me dijo que esta noche me llevaría al Valhalla. -Astrid le guiñó un ojo.

- No puede ser. Espero que aproveches. Pero no traigas nietos la mañana siguiente.

- Lo intentaré.

Ambas se echaron a reír pensando que hacer para que esa noche fuera mas que inolvidable. Hasta que salieron del baño y volvieron con sus amigos y novios.

- Hey se tardaron un rato ahí adentro. ¿Que estuvieron haciendo? - Preguntó Patán.

- No hicimos nada, hicimos cosas que hacen chicas en un baño. - Contestó Brutilda.

- Tal vez algún acto lesbico. - Susurró Brutacio al oído de Patán.

- Eso sería genial. - Dijo Patán.

- Pero sin mi hermana.

- ¿Que tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? - Preguntó Brutilda.

- No pasa nada, linda.. Cosas de chicos ¿Sabes? - Contestó algo nervioso, Patán.

- Está bien.

- ¡Chicos, ya está por comenzar el baile! - Exclamó Patapez - Vamos, Greta.

- Si, cariño. Vamos!

Luego de un rato, de bailar bajo las estrellas y con una muy buena música, llegó el momento del movimiento vikingo. Esto era portarse mal al ritmo de la música. Todos, hasta Hipo, se volvieron completamente salvajes y locos al ritmo de una música tipo Rock And Roll.

- Si, si.. Esto está de locos. - Gritaba Hipo mientras saltaba en una ronda llena de grandes vikingos.

Entonces todos empezaron a gritar..

- ¡HIPO, HIPO, HIPO, HIPO, HIPO!

Alentando al joven vikingo a que se volviera mas loco de lo que estaba, tomó una jarra llena de cerveza y la rompió contra su cabeza. Por el golpe, calló al piso.

- ¿HIPO?

El castaño parpadeó, pero se levantó en pleno silencio, la multitud se había callado. Entonces miró al publico, agarró otra jarra y gritó..

- ¡QUE SE PUDRA TODO!

Y volvió a romper la jarra con su cabeza. La multitud volvió a gritar, incitando que Hipo se lanzara a los brazos de sus amigos. Él obedeció y se tiró arriba de ellos gritando y tomando. Todo se había salido de control. Pero era un descontrol sano, no causaría problemas.

- Chimuelo! - Gritó Hipo algo borracho - ¡CHIMUELO!

El dragón apareció y lo miró con desconcierto. No sabía bien si era Hipo.

- Los malditos pelos me están jodiendo la vista, o tal vez sea el alcohol, no importa. Quiero que me lances fuego en la cara ahora mismo !

Su dragón levantó una oreja y bajó la otra, no entendía muy bien.

- Vamos!

Entonces, al no entender el dragón se resigno y solo le escupió una pequeña bola de fuego en la cara. Sus pelos habían quedado casi rubios por el calor y el fuego, pero el se sentía mejor.

- Gracias amigo.. Nos vemos. - Dijo contento y borracho. - Ah! Me olvidaba.. ¿No has visto a Astrid?

Chimuelo solo se dio media vuelta y le pegó con su cola en la cara.

- Un simple NO hubiera sido mejor, reptil inservible. Y ahora donde puede estar Astrid! Ay ahí estas. ¡ Astrid !

- Hipo ¿Que te pasó? ¿Porque tienes el pelo así?

- Nada, el pelo no me dejaba ver bien.. Y Chimuelo me ayudo.

- ¿Tu dragón te quemó el pelo?

- Si, así es..

- Eres un tonto.. Pero te queda muy sexy.

- Solo para ti, rubia.

Entre medio de la gente que estaba bailando, ellos comenzaron con sus caricias sin importar nada. Hipo estaba algo ebrio lo que hacía que fuera mas salvaje con su novia. Ésto a Astrid le encantaba y le sorprendía bastante, porque normalmente ella era quien sacaba de casilla a su novio, pero esta vez le tocaba a él hacer este trabajo.

Sus besos era muy apasionados y rápidos. Ya se estaban yendo de tema, por eso Astrid sugirió ir a otro lugar mas "cómodo" para pasar mejor la noche.

- Había un pequeño cuarto donde almacenan algunas cosas.. No se qué.. - Dijo Hipo, refiriéndose al mismo lugar donde habían estado Patán y Brutilda.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron su juego, ese juego picante que tanto esperaban. Hasta que escucharon un ruido que ellos no había hecho.

- ¿Que demonios?

- ¿Quien dijo eso? - Preguntó Hipo abrasando a Astrid.

- ¿Hipo? ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Patán?

- Nosotros llegamos primero, chicos. ¿Se pueden retirar? - Era la voz de Brutilda.

- ¿Que rayos están haciendo aquí? - Dijo Hipo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- ¡Lo mismo que ustedes pero mejor! ¡Largo! - Gritó Patán echando a Hipo y a Astrid.

- Esta bien, esta bien.. Nos vamos. - Dijo Hipo mientras salió con Astrid, ambos agarrados de la mano y riendo.

- Sabes, eso fue estúpido y vergonzoso. - Dijo Astrid riendo.

- Cierto, la próxima vez tocamos la puerta.

Ambos siguieron caminando, tranquilos y pacientes. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hipo. Los dos se miraron, sonrieron y entraron.

- Astrid ¿Te dije que me encanta ese vestido?

- Cierra la boca y vuelvete loco. - Astrid besó a Hipo y rápidamente subieron al cuarto del chico.

Hipo se tiró con Astrid a su cama, estaban haciendo un desastre, pero les encantaba.

* * *

><p>Uyyy viene caliente la cosa! :S<p>

Igual, no voy a escribir nada raro porqe la onda de la peli no da para esas cosas xD Me da cosa. Pero si va a ser candente. :O

Nos vemos en el próximoo :O


	6. Tanto Amor

**Hola. Este es el 6to capitulo de mi historia. Es muy romántico. Les cuento, algunas de las frases de este capitulo, están sacadas de la canción "Tanto Amor" de Massacre. Temoooon! 8) Bueno, espero qe les guste. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tanto amor.<strong>_

_****_En esa noche fría, la luna brillaba mas que nunca. El amor empañaba los cristales al rededor del cuarto. La luz de la luna entraba suavemente por una ventana que había en el techo y alumbraba el cuarto azulado del joven vikingo, quien rebozaba de placer y pasión con su bella valquiria.

Besos y caricias eran los que sobraban en esa romántica escena. El amor que se tenían era mas grande que de lo que imaginaban.

_He intentado aprender y significar el modo en que se besaban. Hermosos de sexys se miraban, no les entraba tanto amor._

Hipo paró el ritmo. Le susurró que la amaba y la dejó acostada muy cómoda en su cama. Astrid, exhausta pero rebosante de placer, apoyó su cabeza en la cómoda almohada, cuando Hipo besó dulcemente la frente de su novia, ella sonrió y vio cómo el se iba del cuarto. La joven de cabellos rubios miró con desconcierto a su novio. Preguntó a donde iba, si ya era hora de dejarla sola. Él le dijo que volvería enseguida, que iría a buscar una vela. Astrid se quedó mirando la oscura escalera por donde había bajado su novio, escuchó algunos ruidos, golpes contra madera o pared, seguro que se estaba chocando todo. Su inocente torpeza hizo que naciera una sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió a mirar la escalera, y al fin pudo visualizar una pequeña luz que le mostraba el cuerpo desnudo del castaño, que frotaba su pierna adolorida con la mano izquierda, seguro por los choques. El castaño ojos verdes dejó la vela en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y se acostó con su novia nuevamente. Pasaba sus dedos lentamente por los cabellos de la rubia, besaba su cabeza dulcemente y le susurraba hermosas frases al oído.

_Encendieron apenas una luz, que sin embargo brillará en la eternidad._

- Te amo Astrid. - Besó su cuello. - Te amo demasiado.

- Yo también te amo, Hipo.. - Astrid se dio vuelta y se puso cara a cara con él. Lo miró fijamente, hasta que Hipo comenzó a sonreír. - Lo hiciste bastante bien.

- Hipo comenzó a reír - Ahora si soy un buen vikingo ¿No?

- Si, se podría decir pero ya desde antes eras el héroe de la tribu, pero sobre todo el mío.

- Tú eres mi Bella Diosa. Sabes.. Me gustaría formar una familia contigo, tener mil hijos y ser felices por siempre.

- ¿Mil hijos? Me encantaría que fueras el padre de esos miles.

- Con mucho gusto, me haría muy feliz.

Astrid lo volvió a besar, quería que esa noche durara por siempre. Nos les importaba lo que seguía, si los encontraba Estoico en ese estado, seguirían amándose. La rubia se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio, trató de no dormir pero estaba cansada y él también. Hipo se quedó despierto un rato. Miró a Astrid, dormida muy cómodamente en su pecho y pensó que nunca la dejaría ir... Jamás..

Un rayo de sol iluminó el perlado rostro de la joven vikinga e hizo que despertara. La noche ya se había ido y era un nuevo día. Miró a Hipo que estaba abrasado a ella y vio como tranquilamente despertaba.

- Buenos días, amor. - Dijo Astrid mientras le dio un pequeño beso.

- Buenos días, linda. - Bostezó y miró a su novia desnuda, sin problema alguno de mostrarse. - Que linda manera de despertar, eh.

- Yo digo lo mismo, amor.

- El sol hace que tu piel brille, tu suave y sedosa piel.. Me dan ganas de morderte.. - Dijo haciendo una voz golosa, mientra se acercaba a la joven y le mordisqueaba el cuello. - Te voy a comer, Astrid.

- Hipo, me haces cosquillas. - Entre carcajadas, le confesó a su novio.

- Pero te gusta.

- Tú me gustas.

- Y tú me gustas a mi... Ay que hermosa que eres.. - Dijo Hipo mientras la besa y le mordía los labios.

- Hermoso eres tú, amor. Eres increíble.

- Me encantas.

Mientras la besaba y mordía, se escuchó un gruñido pero no era de un dragón. Si, era el estómago del joven vikingo.

- Pero si tienes hambre, mi amor. - Dijo Astrid mientras se reía. - Ahora bajo y te preparo algo. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y trataba de ponerse la ropa de Hipo.

- No linda, quedate aquí conmigo. Ademas el hambre puede esperar.. - Dijo Hipo, cuando volvió a escuchar un gruñido mas fuerte.

- No voy a dejar que mi novio se muera de hambre, te cocinaré algo Hipo. Vístete y baja que vamos a desayunar. - Dijo Astrid mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Y que quieres que me ponga si te llevaste mi ropa? ¿O quieres que me ponga tu vestido? - Dijo algo enojado.

- Pues baja desnudo, no me molestaría.

- ¿Tu quieres que yo te termine devorando, no?

- Pues con ese hambre que tienes te creo, pero vamos, ven aquí.

- Ya voy linda.

Hipo se vistió con otra ropa que tenía ahí en su habitación y bajó bostezando las escaleras. Apenas vio a Astrid en la cocina se paró detrás de ella y la volvió a besar.

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Estoy tostando pan para hacer unos emparedados de queso de cabra y té, bien caliente para los hermosos y sexys vikingos que mueren de hambre.

- Ese soy yo. Eres una divina, gracias por hacer el desayuno.

- Nos es nada amor. - Dijo la rubia mientras lo besaba dulcemente. - Ahora, siéntate que vamos a desayunar.

- Yum que rico.

Entre risas y charlas, desayunaron juntos como una pareja mayor. Se amaban, eso estaba claro; demasiado se amaban.

_Se reían de fruta y eran de mentol. _

Los meses pasaron y ambos seguían tan unidos como siempre. Un día Hipo se tomó el día, por tantas labores en la aldea y se fue con Chimuelo a la selva de la isla de los dragones, dejando a Astrid, supuesta mente con sus amigas.

- A que paz... Que tranquilidad. Hoy es día de hombres Chimuelo.

Pasaron las horas y ambos se habían ido a pescar. Cuando estaba por anochecer, juntaron todo y Chimuelo se había quedado en la costa de la playa mientra Hipo se iba a buscar ramas secas para poder hacer una fogata.

En plena caminata, Hipo encontró al pié de un volcán, aguas termales. Y para poder descansar mejor, se metió allí. Era tan relajante, estaba muy a gusto y los disfrutaba a pleno ya que en berk era imposible encontrar aguas naturales calientes. En esos momentos de tranquilidad, Hipo escuchó ruidos de ramas, creyó que era Chimuelo pero no, entonces decidió calmarse y esperar. Sin darse cuenta sintió que algo o alguien entró al agua, algo asustado esperó para ver que era. Sintió que manoseaban todo su cuerpo y se alteró, hasta que vio algo de color amarillo apareciendo en el agua. Era Astrid quien había ido a molestarlo un rato.

- Astrid casi me matas de un susto.

- Ay pobrecito. Lo siento amor.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Bueno.. Eso no importa.. Intuición femenina, ya sabes.. Ay que caliente que estas, que ganas de besarte.. - Dijo Astrid con un tono sensual mientras besaba a Hipo y lo llevaba consigo bajo el agua.

- Astrid yo también te extrañé amor.

- Yo te extrañé mucho mas, tonto.

Astrid lo volvió a besar mientras aprovechaba el agua y tocaba las partes de su novio, haciendo que este se excitara aún mas.

- Astrid, Chimuelo me está esperando no lo quiero dejar ahí solo, cuando lleguemos a casa.. Me muero por hacerlo pero..

- Peros y peros, lo único que tienes. - Astrid le reprochó muy enojada.

- Pero Astrid! Ag bueno, solo un rato.

- Eso me basta, mi amor.

Ambos comenzaron un juego que tanto les gustaba, les gustaba su intimidad, como a cualquier joven pareja.

_Flotaban orgasmos bajo el sol, condición que no cambiaba al diluviar. Dibujaban el cielo con crayón y sin embargo se rayaban a veces. _

Al volver, se despidieron y se fue cada cual a su casa, recordando tan bella tarde. Los día pasaron y pasaron, y ellos aún sentían ese amor que los incitaba a amarse cada vez mas.

_Con una inyección de libertad detienen el pulso universal, el amor era aquello que no les faltaba._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí esta el capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado muuuuuuuuuuuuucho. (: Tengo unaas grandes ideas para el próximo cap. Es algo triste, pero le va poner drama a la historia.<p>

BESOS! (:


	7. El miedo de Astrid

Habían pasado los días y como siempre Berk resultaba ser muy tranquilo. Esa mañana los jóvenes vikingos se habían juntado a almorzar todos juntos como equipo y amigos que eran. Estaban todos reunidos en el gran salón. Todos menos Hipo..

- Chicos, que raro que falte Hipo ¿No saben donde se metió? - Preguntó Patapez.

- Es cierto, que raro que no halla venido aún. - Dijo Astrid.

- Bueno, yo hoy fui a su casa y su padre me dijo cosa... a salido con Chimuelo a hacer no se que cosa... - Patán.

- Que raro que no me dijo nada. - Dijo Astrid algo preocupada.

- Astrid, el chico no puede estar cada cinco minutos diciéndote si respira o no lo hace, ustedes están mucho tiempo juntos y diciendo lo que hacen a cada rato. Deben ser un poco mas abiertos.- Dijo Brutacio.

- Pero es que nosotros estamos acostumbrados a ser así.

- Bueno pero ya va a aparecer no te preocupes tanto solo porque no lo ves en unas horas. Si te pones así por esto ¿Que harás cuando nos tengamos que ir en un año a buscar mas alimentos para el invierno? Sabes que son muy duros esos viajes y largos además.

- ¡Ya se lo que son! ¡Lo que duran, ya lo se! Pero no ... No se que es lo que voy a hacer.

- Tranquilizarte nada mas, el está bien.

- Mmm si ¿Podemos terminar de comer tranquilos y sin discusiones? - Preguntó Patán sarcástico.

Ambos asintieron, callaron y terminaron de almorzar para luego ir cada cual a su camino. Astrid salió en dirección a la casa de su novio para ver si había regresado y solo se encontró con Estoico, quien le dijo que su hijo se había ido con su dragón al bosque, pero no sabía a que.

- Así que se fue al bosque. -Pensó Astrid. - Bien, que se quede en el bosque si tanto le gusta. - dijo achicándose de hombros y sin importarle. - Iré a mi casa y haré todo lo que quiera hacer.

Cuando Astrid llegó a su casa, que estaba sola por cierto, no hizo mas que hacer un desastre, como ella quería. Comía lo que mas le gustaba, entrenó en su habitación, se tomó el mejor baño reparador de su vida, se arregló, pintó su cara perfectamente, hizo resaltar aún mas sus hermosos ojos celestes con un delineador negro. Se pintó los labios de color fresa y se puso una remera totalmente holgada pero que con un cinturón le marcaba perfectamente sus atributos. Lucía salvaje y dispuesta a ser una chica soltera por esa tarde. Volvería a ser rebelde como antes, sencillamente porque Hipo se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero no tardó mucho en decidirse en ir a buscarlo y vengarse.

- Ya vas a ver cuando te encuentre, maldito gusano. ¿Donde podrá estar? A si, en la laguna, tal vez se fue a pescar otra vez.

Se internó en el bosque y llegó al lugar donde encontró a Chimuelo la primera vez y si allí estaba, pero no estaba pescando, estaba entrenando. Se sorprendió. Al verlo allí trató de bajar sin que Hipo lo notara, a escondidas. La suerte estaba de su lado ya que Hipo le pidió que Chimuelo se fuera, no escuchó a donde. Al ver al dragón salir volando Astrid se apresuró y desde atrás lo cazó.

- Eres un maldito gusano. - Dijo Astrid sentada en la espalda del chico, mientras este apoyaba su cara en su mano, pensando. - Te vas sin avisarme ¿Eh? Una nueva.

- Astrid..

- No, Astrid NADA! Te estoy esperando para almorzar y no llegas, pregunto donde estás y nadie sabe a donde rayos te metiste.

- Astrid..

- Pero ¿Sabes que? Esfúmate si quieres, ya no me importa. - Finalizó y se cruzó de brazos.

- Se nota que no te importa. - Dijo Hipo y rodaba sus ojos en expresión de sarcasmo.

- Pues no, ya no me interesa.

- ¿Por qué estas así arreglada?

- Porqué se me antojó.

- Sabes linda, amo y es verdad, AMO que te pongas arriba mío pero es mejor cuando estamos en mi cuarto, en la oscuridad y sin ropa.

- Ahí está otra razón ¡Desde esa noche solo quieres tener sexo conmigo!

- Por qué te amo, y no es "solo tener sexo contigo", es hacer el amor.

- Te estás cortando mucho conmigo últimamente, solo nos vemos las noches que tu padre no está en tu casa y terminamos haciendolo.

- Ay discúlpame por ser tan caliente como todas las noches me dices. - Hipo le gritó algo enojado.

- Ah ¿Ahora yo soy el maldito problema?

- Nunca dije que fueras un problema y estás buscando que no peleemos!

- No, te estoy diciendo la verdad!

- ¿Te molesta ir a mi casa? ¿Te molesto? ¿Eh? Te cansaste de mi, necesitas algo mas grande ¿No es así?

- Hipo deja de decir estupideces, basta!

- ¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mi, Astrid!

- ¡No quiero que te vallas! - Astrid lo abrasó - No quiero que me dejes..

- ¿Que? ¿A donde me voy a ir? ¿Por qué te iba a dejar?

- No se, en pocos meces vendrá el invierno y se que tendrás que ir con tu padre a buscar mas comida a otras islas y se lo mucho que duran esos viajes y no te quiero dejar ir.

- ¿Por qué de repente piensas en eso?

- Bueno.. Brutacio hoy dijo que..

- Ah y ahora lo escuchas a Brutacio, una nueva.

- Pero es cierto Hipo. Perdón por las cosas que te dije pero estaba enojada y triste.

- Nunca te dejaré Astrid, y no estarás sola. Hacer eso es parte de mi trabajo aquí.. Y a mi tampoco me gusta alejarme de ti pero tendré que hacerlo y no será por siempre, solo un tiempo. No te preocupes mas, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Hipo estaba por besar a Astrid pero justo llegó Chimuelo.

- Mira quien llegó. - Dijo Astrid.

- Chimuelo, amigo. ¿Por que no vamos a casa?

El dragón asintió y los llevó a ambos a la aldea. Como siempre terminaron juntos.

Pasó un año y normalmente las cosas en Berk eran tranquilas. El seco invierno se acercaba, aunque en la aldea nevaba casi todo el año, éstas épocas eran mas frías que nunca, pero aún así faltaba un mes para el invierno. Por ello la gente se juntó en el gran salón para hacer una calurosa cena antes de recibir el gélido invierno.

- Uysh.. Hay que prepararse para este invierno, si que viene muy frío. - Dijo Patán.

- Si, es cierto, será terrible. - Dijo Astrid. - Ustedes tengan cuidado cuando se vallan.

- Pero eso es obvio, igual somos de hierro el frío no es nada, estos músculos hacen que sea invulnerable al frío mas gélido. - Presumió Brutacio, mostrando sus brazos.

- ¿Que músculos? Esos son puros rollitos de grasa. - Dijo Brutilda.

- Como los que tienen tu feo trasero de vaca.

Todos en la mesa reían por las graciosas discusiones de los gemelos, tenían veinte años y aún así peleaban como cuando era niños.

Esa misma noche, Hipo estaba tranquilo en su casa. Su padre se había ido y el estaba a punto de irse a dormir, cuando subió las escaleras y se fue a acostar, sintió que llamaban a su puerta.

- Ah.. Por la barba de Thor.. Tendré que ir.. - Abre la puerta. - Pero si que valió la pena.

- Hola, hacia mucho frío y pensé que el hamable y sexy caballero me dejaría quedar aquí solo por una noche. - Dijo Astrid envuelta en una capa roja.

- Por supuesto, mi lady. Pase, pase.

- Sabía que estabas solo así que te vine a visitar.

- Bueno, eso es genial. Justo me estaba por ir a dormir.

- Uy hace mucho frío aquí.

- Pues vamos arriba.

Hipo sonrió. Hizo la típica sonrisa que Astrid conocía y sabía que iba a suceder después. Una noches de pasión.

Al otro día Astrid volvió a su casa algo mareada, no sabía porqué. Aún así tenía hambre así que comió y al rato llegó Brutilda.

- Hola amiga.. Uy que luces mal.. ¿Hipo te dio fuerte anoche?

- Si.. Pero de verdad, me siento muy mal.. Me duele el estómago.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

- No.. Tengo ganas de vomitar.. Ay iré al baño. - Astrid salió corriendo para el baño tapando su boca con la mano, tenía terribles nauseas.

- Creo que tenemos nuevo integrante en la isla. - Pensó Brutilda. Al rato volvió Astrid. - ¿Comiste algo en mal estado?

- No, pan y tomé un té de hierbas. Tengo nauseas aún pero ya se me va a pasar.

Pasaron semanas y Brutilda iba a diario a casa de Astrid. La veía siempre diferente, muy bipolar. Cambiaba de animo al momento. Estaba triste y lloraba mares o de la nada sonreía y reía sin razón o se enojaba por cualquier cosa. Entonces, Brutilda no aguantó mas y la llevó con la anciana para que le dijera que es lo que su amiga padecía.

- Hola muchachas. - Dijo la anciana cuando vio entrar a su casa a las dos jóvenes.

- Hola, buenas tardes. - Dijeron ambas.

- ¿Que les sucede?

- Es Astrid. Últimamente tiene muchas nauseas y tiene cambios de ánimos terribles y está todo el día frotandoce la panza.

- Mmm a ver que es lo que sucede aquí. Recuéstate querida.

La anciana sacó un anillo que tenía atado a un cordón dorado y lo puso arriba del vientre de Astrid.

- ¿Tuviste relaciones últimamente?

- Si, con mi novio pero hace semanas y desde esa vez que estoy así, no se que me pasa.

- ¿Te gustaría ser madre, Astrid?

- Me encantaría y mas si estoy con Hipo. - Astrid sonrió al igual que Brutilda.

- Pues felicitaciones, vas a tener un bebé, estas embarazada. - Dijo la anciana muy dulcemente.

- Ay yo sabía, lo supe desde el principio! Astrid, vas a ser mamá! - Dijo Brutilda muy emocionada y con los ojos húmedos.

- Por Odin! Es una bendición de los Dioses. Estoy tan feliz! No puedo esperar a decirle a Hipo.

- Suerte jovencita. Si tienes nauseas toma estas hierbas y hazte un té. Son medicinales y te calmaran el malestar.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Nos vemos señora. - Dijo Astrid muy contenta cuando salió con su mejor amiga de la mano. - Ilda no lo puedo creer, voy a ser mamá. - Astrid abrasó a su amiga.

- Si, es una gran noticia para todos.

- Vamos a casa amiga.

Al llegar a casa, se encontraron con Hipo justo tocando su puerta. Brutilda se fue y los dejó solos. El castaño no venía con buena cara, algo había pasado.

- Hipo, mi amor. Tengo las mejores noticias para contarte.

- Yo.. Tambien debo decirte algo rubia. Pero tú primero, parece que las tuyas son mejores que las mías.

- Te vas a morir de la alegría.

- ¿Que pasó, Astrid?

- Hipo, mi amor.. - Lo agarra del mentón y comienza a llorar. - Vamos a ser padres.

A Hipo se le aceleró el corazón y casi se le salta del pecho. No podía articular ninguna palabra, solo balbuceaba.. Hasta que no pudo mas y se desmayó.

- Genial. - Dijo Astrid sarcástica. - Eres un cobarde.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y el castaño volvió a despertar. Algo confundido y desorientado.

- Astrid.. ¿Que pasó?

- Hipo, estoy embarazada.

- Ay amor.. Ay amor.. - El castaño no pudo contenerse y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos. - Te amo, Astrid. Estoy muy feliz.. Pero hay algo malo que debo decirte.

- ¿Que sucedió? No me asustes..

- La expedición de invierno se adelantó.

- No, Hipo!

- Yo me siento igual, Astrid! No voy a ir, le diré a mi padre que me deja quedar aquí, no te dejaré a ti sola con mi pequeño bebé.

- Lo cuidaremos juntos.

- Si Astrid, de eso no te preocupes que yo seré responsable y me quedaré contigo. Te amo. -Hipo la abraza y la besa, y luego le besa la panza muy dulcemente.

- También te amo.

* * *

><p>Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chan chan chan! :O<p>

Hermoso capitulo :S Jjaa se la re creía xD

espero qe les halla gustado. Y ya se viene el próximo ;)


	8. La gran noticia

Hipo pensó que era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Iba a tener una familia, con la chica que siempre le gustó y quiso. Estaba muy feliz y no podía esperar nueve meses para ver a su primer hijo o hija. En ese momento, amó mas que nunca a Astrid...

- Astrid, tenemos que ir y decirle a mi padre.

- Si, lo que sea porque te quedes conmigo.

- ¿Quieres ir ahora?

- Vamos.

Salieron de la casa de Astrid y fueron a hablar con Estoico a su casa. Él estaba allí, cerca del fuego y al parecer, peleando con el dragón de su hijo.

- Papá. - Dijo Hipo al entrar a su casa.

- Buenas tardes, Estoico.

- Hola, Hipo, Astrid.. Que raro ustedes por aquí. - Dijo el gran jefe de la tribu sonriente e invitando a ambos a que fueran cerca del fuego a calentarse.

- Si.. Tenemos algo que decirte.

- No me asustes hijo, te ves muy serio.

- Papá no iré al viaje con ustedes este invierno.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- No voy a ir.. Surgió algo muy importante para mi, y no puedo ir, lo siento.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? ¿¡Qué pasó!

Hipo y Astrid se miraron.

- Hipo y yo vamos a ser padres, Estoico. - Dijo Astrid con tono serio pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Pero qué? ¿¡Hipo!

- Si papá, vas a ser abuelo. ¿Estas feliz?

- ¿Que si estoy feliz? - Estoico se levantó con cara de enojado. - ¿¡QUE SI ESTOY FELIZ! Pues claro hijo! - Al final comenzó a reír y a abrasar a ambos. - Voy a tener un pequeño nieto, y tengo a una hermosa mujer como nuera, y tú Hipo, pronto seras el jefe de la aldea, como no voy a estar feliz.

- Gracias, sabía que lo iba a entender. - Dijo Astrid tomando las manos de su suegro.

- Hija como no he de hacerlo.

- Y al final.. ¿Me quedo o... ?

- Pero si hijo, nunca te alejaría de tan bella diosa y con un hermoso bebé en su vientre. ¿Que clase de bestia crees que soy?

- Dah, me iba a quedar de todos modos.

- Bueno ¿Quieren comer algo o tomar algo?

- ¿Que quieres Astrid? - Preguntó Hipo

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa me viene bien.

- Vamos linda, dime que quieres.

- ¿Té?

- Entonces calentaré agua. -Dijo Estoico muy feliz.

- Yo también quiero té, papá.

- Salen tres tés calientes.

- ¡Chimuelo! Ven aquí amigo. Tengo algo que decirte.

El Furia Nocturna que dormía plácidamente oyó a su amigo, y fue con él pero se sintió raro, porqué paro sus orejas y sus pupilas se alargaron al llegar cerca de Astrid. El dragón comenzó a pasar su cara por el vientre de Astrid y olfateaba por todos lados.

- Astrid y yo vamos a tener un bebé, Chimuelo.

El dragón se enterneció y sus ojos se volvieron grandes y brillantes. Se sentó y se quedó mirando a Astrid por un largo tiempo. Pasaron minutos y seguían charlando y planificando algunas cosas, ya eran una gran familia. En eso, sienten que golpean la puerta e Hipo sale a atender. Era Bocón que venía de visita.

- Hola Hipo ¿Cómo estas? - Gritó Bocón entrando a su segunda casa.

- Bien, bien. Pasa. - Dijo Hipo teniendo la puerta.

- ¡Astrid, ¿Como estas, niña?

- Muy bien, Bocón ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy como siempre. Estoico prepara mas té que tengo frío y quiero algo caliente. - Dijo sentándose cerca del fuego.

- Sabes viejo amigo, tengo una noticia .. Espectacular, no lo vas a creer. - Dijo Estoico muy feliz.

- ¿Que pasó ahora?

- ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

- No..! No me digas que.. - Miró a Hipo y Astrid que sonreían. - Hipo, Astrid felicidades! Ay como crecen estos chicos.. Parece que fue ayer cuando los entrenaba.

- Bueno, ahora vas a poder entrenar a mi hijo o hija. - Dijo Astrid.

- Será un placer, ya quiero ver salir a eso cosita. ¡Pero que maravilla, que maravilla! Cada vez estoy mas viejo. - Dijo Bocón entre carcajadas.

- Estamos todos iguales... Se nos nota a todos.. A todos menos a Chimuelo. - Dijo Hipo mirando a su dragón.

- ¿A que no sabes que me trajeron algunos amigos? - Dijo Bocón.

- ¡que tienes? - Preguntó Estoico.

- Me trajeron un barril gigante de hidromiel y uvas blancas.

- Uy cuanto hace que no tomo hidromiel! ¿Y que tal está?

- No la probé, pero les traeré.

- La hidromiel es la bebida mas rica que probé en mi vida. - Dijo Hipo mientras se le hacía agua la boca. - Uy que delicia.

- Si es deliciosa. - Asintió Astrid.

- Bueno, tenemos que celebrar por la gran noticia ¿Que tal si hoy a la noche hacemos una cena para celebrar?

- No estaría mal. - Dijo Estoico.

- Pero solo nosotros, no van a traer a toda la aldea simplemente porque Astrid y yo vamos a ser padres. - Dijo Hipo.

- No, lo haremos aquí en casa. Invita a sus amigos, a los padres de Astrid, por su puesto y nosotros.

- Sería una buena oportunidad para darle la noticia a mis padres. - Dijo Astrid.

- ¿No les has dicho aún? - Preguntó Bocón.

- Es que... Hoy me enteré.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntaron los tres hombres.

- Si. - Confesó la rubia inocentemente.

- Si que es un mundo pequeño, bueno así que hoy tendremos gente en casa. Avisen luego y vengan a la noche.

- Claro, vendrán todos seguramente. - Asintió Hipo.

Esa noche, se encontraron todos en casa de Hipo. Los padres de Astrid se enteraron pero todo salió bien. Patán casi llora cuando se enteró, simplemente por pensar que era un "loser". Brutacio estuvo indiferente, los felicitó pero no se sorprendió en lo mas mínimo. Esa noche fue bastante tranquila y familiar. Todos la pasaron bastante bien, cenaron, tomaron y disfrutaron.

* * *

><p>Sii, muy corto el capitulo pero es qe no tenía inspiración xD<p>

Tengo una idea ahí rondando por mi cabeza, de otro fic pero sobre Brutacio. Estoy por terminar este y comenzar el de Brutacio, que prometó será bastante interesante.

Saludos ^^


	9. Tu Locura

Holaa gente querida (? Buenoo, este capitulo se llama TU LOCURA. Sería como que Hipo le escribe una canción a Astrid, la cancion es de Airbag y esta buenisima, se las recomiendo. Nos hablamos al final... Bu...

* * *

><p><strong><em> Tu locura.<em>**

Pasaron unos meses y el vientre de la rubia seguía creciendo. Cada día era felicidad pura, aunque a veces se peleaban por algunas cosas, se amaban mas que nunca. Pronto llegaría la hora de que todos los vikingos se fueran en busca de alimentos para ese gélido invierno. En dos meses volvería, bueno... Eso suponían.

Estoico se fue, pero dejó la aldea en las responsables manos de su único hijo. No sería tanta responsabilidad, solo una despoblada aldea, con mayoría de mujeres y ancianos. No era un gran problema, el problemita mayor era tratar de complacer los finos caprichos de su prometida.

- ¡HIPO!

Se escuchaban los gritos de Astrid desde la sala.

- ¿Que pasa, linda?

- Ven conmigo un rato, estás siempre muy ocupado. - Dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Pero si estoy cada segundo contigo, solo fui al baño!

- ¿Pero por qué me gritas?

- No, no.. No te grito. Estaré contigo, no me iré. - Dijo Hipo mientras se sentó con ella y la abrasaba. - ¿Cómo le pondremos al bebé?

- No se, a vos que te gusta.

- Mira, si es niña le pongo el nombre yo porque será mi bebita. Tuya también obviamente pero sera la beba de papá.

- Claro, si es niño yo le pondré el nombre porque va a ser mi enanito.

- A mi me gusta Walquiria.

- Si, a mi también me gusta ese. Va a salir igual a mi.

- Eso espero, será la bebita mas hermosa. Obvio, si es mujer.

- Bueno, si es niño yo le pondré Erik, porque me encanta.

- Como quieras. Ya lo decidimos.

Al día siguiente recibieron una carta que la había traído un pequeño dragón. Era de sus amigos, que habían ido al viaje.

- Mira Hipo, nos mandaron una carta, de parte de Brutilda, Brutacio, Patapez y Patán. - Dijo Astrid tomando la carta y abriendola.

- Que bien. ¿Que dice?

- Bueno, nos dicen que por suerte están bien, supuestamente llegaran pronto, si las probabilidades de encontrar alimentos son tan altas como piensan, y preguntan como estamos nosotros, y que pronto estarán aquí para vernos.

- Me alegro mucho de que sea así.

- Espera, hay mas... ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Que pasó! ? - Preungtó Hipo lago sorprendido.

- No, esto es.. Que hijos de.. No.. - Decía Astrid muy contenta y feliz.

- ¿Que pasó linda?

- Brutilda me dice que cree que está igual a nosotros.

- ¿En que sentido?

- Igual que yo, con los dolores de panza.. Espero que sea así, tal vez nuestro bebe tenga un mejor amigo.

- ¿Que estás diciendo? - Decía Hipo mientras se reía.

- Vamos a contestarle.

_Hola chicos. Gracias por la carta, Hipo y yo estamos muy contentos. Seguimos bien y espero que vuelvan pronto porque los extrañamos a todos... Bueno, a todos menos a Brutacio. Jjajaja mentira, también, de alguna manera te extraño tarado. Espero que lleguen bien y traigan mucha comida, porque cada vez hay mas hambre. Nos vemos y suerte para todos, en especial para vos Brutilda. Desde ya, suerte y nos vemos._

_Atte: Astrid. _

_- ¿_Te gusta la carta Hipo? - Preguntó Astrid.

- Si esta bien, luego la enviamos.

Los días pasaron y por alguna razón Astrid no hablaba mucho con Hipo, no se la veía enojada, el no sabía que le pasaba.

- Astrid, ¿Como estas? - Dijo Hipo algo extraño.

- Bien. - Dijo Astrid sin hacer ninguna mueca.

Hipo solo trató de besarla, ella lo hizo pero no como siempre.

- Astrid ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy extraña. - Dijo Hipo algo extrañado.

- No, no.. No lo se, no creo.. Esta todo bien. - Dijo sin mirarlo y por abrir la puerta.

- ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó el castaño.

- Voy a visitar a mi madre... Hace semanas que no salgo de casa.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No, gracias. - Dijo con una sonrisa. - Estaré bien, vuelvo en unas horas... Tal vez.. - Dijo al salir de la casa de su novio.

- Si, claro... Y yo estaré aquí.. Tal vez..

El portazo se escuchó en todos los rincones de la casa. El dragón se levantó y miró a su fiel amigo, y este solo bajó la mirada para sentarse cerca del fuego. Agarró su cuadernillo y comenzó a escribir, no sabía que, pero era por Astrid.

_No se lo que pasó con vos, no se a quien le mentís, pero hoy estas muy extraña._

_Recuerdo cuando te conocí, bailabas por ahí... Esa vez nos matamos en el baño._

Hipo volvió a recordar el momento en que se fue como si nada y las estrofas brotaban de su boca.

_¿Donde quedó el tiempo que solías ser fácil de entender? _

Pasaron las horas y Astrid aún no volvía. Entendió que necesitaba un tiempo en su casa. Aún era muy joven, se amaban pero un día deberían volver a lo que eran antes.

Pasaron dos días y aún no volvía, esa noche Hipo no pudo dormir. Se levantó a la madrugada y volvió a escribir.

- Te extraño, linda... - Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

_Quisiera no necesitar de vos para vivir, es tu voz, es tu magia y tu locura._

En subidas y bajadas de escalera pensó en cada momento que paso con ella y recordó las mejores anécdotas.

_El día que te conocí la cabeza perdí surrealista vida que me dabas._

_Quiero que sepas todo lo que me consume, es el problema, es que no sabes decir que no..._

__- Hoy voy a volver a verte.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora salio a buscarla. No importó el frío ni que no había desayunado nada y que recién se había levantado. El fue a buscarla, no aguantaba un día mas sin ella.

Llegó a la casa de su novia y tocó la puerta. La madre le atendió.

- Hipo, es muy temprano. - Dijo la madre de Astrid.

- Lo se pero necesito a mi mujer, ahora. No puedo, la extraño mucho.. Solo han pasado dos días y la necesito tanto!

- Esta bien, pasa.. Esta durmiendo. ¿Sabes? Desde que llegó no ha hablado mucho... No se que le pasa.

- Conmigo tampoco ha hablado mucho.. Iré a ver que pasa.

Hipo fue hacia el cuarto de su novia y se acostó con ella. Le besó la frente y la acarició.

- No te das una idea de lo que te extrañé, por qué te fuiste así.. - Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Al rato la rubia comenzó a despertar y al verlo sonrió y lo besó.

- Hipo, ¿Que haces acá?

- ¿Cómo que hago acá? ¿Estas loca? No pude mas, te fuiste porque si y yo quedé allá en casa como un loco por dos días, no sabes como te extrañé.

- Perdón.. No sabía que hacía estaba un poco desorientada.. Tanto pensar.. Quería volver a mi casa solo unos días y tratar que las cosas fueran como antes.

- ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿No quieres tener al bebé?

- No, no es eso.. Eso nunca! Yo amo a mi bebé, tanto como a ti.. Pero los pensamientos me quemaron y no se que fue lo que hice..

- ¿Volveras conmigo? - Preguntó haciendo pucheros.

- Claro que si. - Astrid lo besó.

Esa misma tarde ambos volvieron a la casa de Hipo, pero antes fueron a dar un paseo por la aldea. El frío invierno los hacía mas unidos.

- Escribí una canción para ti. - Dio Hipo abrazad a Astrid.

- ¿Enserio? Ay ya la quiero escuchar!

- Cuando llegemos a casa te la voy a mostrar, pero ahora no me acuerdo mucho.. Tu partida me inspiró.

- Si yo se.. Te amo.

Astrid lo besó muy apasionadamente bajo un árbol hermoso que había en medio de la aldea. Sus rojas y congeladas narices se chocaron y ambos sonrieron. Fueron a casa a pasar el tiempo en familia. Esos días aunque fueran fríos y grises ellos los amaban porque podían pasar mas tiempo juntos y ya no podían esperar a ver a su bebé nacer. Estaban muy aburridos de no tener frecuentes visitas de sus amigos. Astrid extrañaba las visitas de su mejor amiga, y aunque a veces lo negara extrañaba muchisimo al gemelo de ésta. Reían tanto juntos. Hipo estaba en la misma situación. Aunque tenia mas tiempo con Astrid, y eran felices también había muchas peleas. Vivir mucho tiempo con alguien no es muy fácil que digamos, pero aún así salían adelante. Esas noches fueron las mas memorable para ellos porque recordaron todo el amor que se tenían al costado de un cálido hogar.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeeeeeno, espero qe les halla gustado.. medio aburrido no? Pero bueno, este es el ante último capitulo :O el qe sigue es el último T_T Buueno, nos vemos Adios! (:<p> 


	10. Todo lo que quise

_En el medio del mar se encontraba la tripulación de vikingos. Viejos y jóvenes, todos tratando de llegar a casa pero una terrible tormenta dificultó el viaje. Esa noche habían perdido las esperanzas, no creían que volverían a ver el sol. Un descontrolado océano empeoraba el viaje, y sus dragones no podían volar muy bien con la densa agua-nieve que helaba los cuerpos de los marinos._

* * *

><p>Hipo despertó sudando y aterrado. Había tenido un sueño terrible, que sus amigos y su padre estaban en peligro, pero sintió que fue mas que un sueño. Al despertar a su prometida, le contó la terrible pesadilla. Astrid solo lo abrasó con fuerza para tratar de brindarle calma y seguridad. Estaba muy asustado, tenía un mal presentimiento. La rubia se había acostado otra vez y rápidamente durmió, pero él no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, que se hizo eterna.<p>

Como a la madrugada bajó en busca de su dragón. Para sorpresa de éste, su fiel amigo estaba intranquilo y sin poder dormir también. Sin decirse nada, solo se miraron y salieron de casa. Dejando una nota a su amada, no podía defraudarla a ella, que en pocos meses, daría a luz a su pequeño hijo, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos y a su padre.

Salió en busca de todos los dragones que habitaban en esos instantes en la aldea y marchó.

* * *

><p><em>El agua salada inundaban las naves y los tripulantes a penas podían permanecer en pié. Era un milagro que aún todos estuvieran vivos. Eran poderosos y luchaban por su pueblo, eso los mantenía erguidos y oponentes ante todo destino.<em>

_- Estoico! ¿Que haremos ahora? No podemos aguantar demasiado!. - Gritó Bocón._

_- Seguiremos adelante, debemos llegar a casa.. No moriremos, eso te lo aseguro. ¡Sigan remando! ¡Los dragones, sigan adelante!_

_Los mas jóvenes ya no sabían que pensar, eran fuertes y rudos pero la tormenta lo era aún mas y los aterrorizaba. Los gemelos estaban mas juntos que nunca, remaban y remaban, no se podían dejar vencer, el mar no los atraparía. Patán solo pensó en que era muy joven y tenía que ser el héroe esta vez, ayudó en todo, montado en su dragón, que forcejeaba atado con una soga para llevar el barco, dirigía a las demás bestias y así podían enfrentar al brusco mar._

_Al pasar los largos minutos el océano pareció tranquilizarse un poco al atravesar una gran ola, parecía que en cada nave, todos felices gritaban al creer que habían pasado la tormenta, pero se sorprendieron al ver una gran ola que golpeó el con fuerza la nave de Estoico el Vasto y sus compañeros, que quedaron sepultados bajo la masa de agua salada._

_Los demás marinos no pudieron ver nada, y lamentaron esto. Pareció que todo había acabado, cuando escucharon un familiar sonido._

_- ¡Furia Nocturna!_

_Gritaron todos los vikingos al ver a Hipo montado sobre el oscuro lomo de su dragón, que se sumergió a las heladas aguas a rescatar a su padre y a sus amigos._

_Luego de haber visto este valeroso acto, solo esperaban ver la nave salir, pero no fue así y entonces pasó que visualizaron levemente a lo lejos, unos cuerpos negros que se acercaban. Fue difícil ver bien de que se trataba por la oscuridad de la noche. Al acercarse vieron a cientos de dragones volando hacia su dirección. Los vikingos saltaron de emoción al ver esto._

_Cada dragón hizo el mismo movimiento que Hipo y Chimuelo y se sumergieron en el mismo lugar del mar y al pasar unos minutos, volvieron a ver como la nave salía del agua, pero no se quedó allí, comenzó a volar. ¡Si a volar! Los grandes y temerosos reptiles llevaban el barco por los aires. Hipo bajó de su dragón y se fijó si estaban todos bien._

_Mientras los demás dragones llevaban a las demás naves con los demás marinos que muy contentos esperaban la llegada a casa; parecía que algo andaba mal. No podían estar seguros de donde estaban así que siguieron viaje y llegaron a una pequeña isla y pararon allí para cercarse, descansar y esperar la llegada del sol._

_Pero todo no era una inmensa alegría en esos instantes al parecer... Había una herida. _

_- ¡Brutilda, Brutilda reacciona ya, por favor! - Gritaba con desesperación su gemelo. _

_- ¿Que pasó, Brutacio? - Preguntó Hipo al bajar de su dragón y llegar a la nave. - ¿Que le pasa a Brutilda?_

_- No reacciona! Tiene pulso y respira muy lentamente pero no despierta y ya hice todo. - Exclamó desesperado._

_En el momento en que la gran ola golpeó el barco, lo sacudió tan terriblemente fuerte que hizo que Brutilda pegara su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la nave. Estaba noqueada. _

_- ¿¡Como es eso de que no reacciona! ¿Que le pasó? - Gritó muy enojado Patán._

_- Patán, no despierta! Está helada, no se que hacer, ya traté con todo!_

_- ¡ Tráiganla cerca del fuego ahora mismo! - Gritó Bocón._

_Brutacio llevó en brazos a su hermana, que lentamente comenzó a temblar y al acercarla al fuego y llenarla de abrigos casi secos. Comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Se dificultó un poco porque sus pestañas estaban llenas de nieve. De pronto, casi sin mover sus secos y gélidos labios, pronunció en un sollozo llanto, el nombre de su hermano._

_- A.. cio.. _

_- Yo estoy aquí, hermanita. Nunca te voy a dejar y no pasa nada, ya estarás bien. Solo fue un golpe. - Decía mientras se mordía por no quebrarse en llanto al ver tan frágil a su pequeña hermana gemela. _

_- Y... Yo .. y..yo.. - Brutilda trató de hablar pero no podía, en cambio, una lagrima caía por su mejilla, pero al llegar allí se congeló. _

_- No hables, amor.. No hables ahora. - Decía Patán mientras le traía otra piel saca y caliente. _

_A unos pocos metros, Patapez e Hipo miraban con dolor esa situación. Esperando que todo salga bien._

_- ¿Crees... ? No, eso es estúpido.. Ella estará... Bien! - Dijo Patapez mientras lloraba como un loco y abrasaba a Hipo casi dejandolo sin respirar._

_- Yo no llegué a tiempo, no lo tendría que haber pensado, solo tendría que haber actuado y venir a penas me desperté. _

_- ¿De que hablas? - Preguntó Patán._

_- Tuve un sueño, soñé esto.. Por eso llegué aquí.. Pero estaba con Astrid y no sabía que hacer! Ahora entiendo que ella está bien allí y aunque la halla dejado sola en casa.. Con mi bebé.. Tenía que venir hasta aquí._

_- Gracias, Hipo... - Dijo Brutacio. - Si no fuera por ti Brutilda no... Ella estaría .. _

_- Te entiendo. No es nada, lo hago porque ustedes son mi familia y todo lo que tengo._

_- Miren, ella está tomando un poco de color. - Dijo alegre Patán. - Ella esta bien amigo. - Puso su mano en el hombro de Brutacio._

_Todo el cariño de su hermano y de sus amigos había hecho mas efecto que todo el calor de una gran fogata. La hermosa rubia abrió sus bellos ojos azules y le sonrió a su hermano y a sus queridos amigos que la rodeaban. Por supuesto su dragón estaba allí con ella, ambas cabezas sonreían y le brindaban su cariño._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Berk...<p>

- ¡Mamá, mamá! Hipo se fue al mar y me dejó sola en su casa con esta estúpida nota, cuando vuelva le voy a cortar la cabeza, es un idiota.. - Llorando le contaba a su madre. La rubia estaba con esos ataques de depresión y tristeza.

- Pero Astrid, Hipo fue a salvar a sus amigos, el vino aquí y me explicó todo.. Hasta se llevó a Tormentula.

- ¿¡QUE HIPO HIZO QUÉ! ¡MI TORMENTULA, NO NO NO! ¿POR QUE ES TAN MALDITO? LO ODIO! Mamá!

- Astrid, no digas eso.. Ya volverá pero mira si le pasaba algo a su padre, a tus amigos.. El fue a salvarlos.. En la carta te repite "PERDÓN" miles de veces, pero el tenía que hacerlo.. Entiendo que estas sensible con lo del embarazo pero tienes que entender.

- ¿Que? ¿Sensible, yo? ¿De que hablas, mamá? Estás loca, vieja.. Tengo hambre.

La sensibilidad, la tristeza, el enojo... Toda esa depresión se le fue en un instante, su estómago la llamaba y tenía que atender, Hipo se podía ir al carajo de cualquier nave... Pero ella ahora tenía hambre... Ahh... ¿Quien entiende a las mujeres embarazadas y con el carácter de Astrid?

- Pero aún así.. Le cortaré el cuello cuando vuelva.

Dijo la rubia mientras mostraba una mirada de furia que a su madre inquietó.

* * *

><p><em>Los Vikingos reanudaron su viaje nuevamente, con cada alimento bien protegido y en estados aún, para su suerte volverían la noche de ese día a casa.<em>

_- ¿Sabes? Astrid no paró de decirte que te extrañaba. - Dijo Hipo quien iba abrazado a Brutilda._

_- La extraño mucho.. Ella es mi mejor amiga y no verla en tres meses es mucho tiempo para mi._

_- Es bueno que estés bien. Seguro que cuando llegue va a querer cortarme la cabeza por irme sin avisarle, por solo dejarle una nota.. o una "estúpida" nota como diría ella.. Tendrás que salvarme._

_- Por supuesto. Por algo somos amigos, Hipo. - Brutilda le sonrió muy dulcemente._

_- Gracias, te quiero mucho amiga. - Hipo abrasó con fuerza a la rubia, haciendo que esta tomara un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas._

_- Hey, hey hey.. - Dijo Patán con algo de superioridad. - ¿Hay lugar para un tercero en ese abraso?_

_- Claro, mi amor. - Brutilda lo llevó consigo y los tres se abrasaron._

_- ¿Hay lugar para cuatro? - Preguntó Patapez muy emocionado._

_- Por supuesto, aún hace frío, ven amigo. - Brutilda invitó a su corpulento amigo a que le diera un abrazo también._

_- Bueno.. Yo estoy muy solo aquí..- Brutacio con aire de soledad se acercó hacia ellos - Y hace frí.. Hei..!_

_- Ven aquí, feo!_

_Los cinco amigos estaban reunidos, abrasándose, felices de estar juntos.. Después de tantos años.._

_- Esperen, esperen, esperen! - Dijo Brutilda gritando y apartando a todos - Tú no, ven aquí. - Agarró a Patán y lo trajo hacia ella y lo besó._

_- Ay, ay, ay.. Amor. - Exclamó Patán mientras se acomodaba el casco._

_- Hipo! - Dijo Brutilda, llamando la atención del castaño._

_- ¿Si, Ilda?_

_- Mi gordo hermoso y yo, hemos hecho un regalo para tu hijo, pero no lo hicimos pensando en ti. - Brutilda se rió -_

_- ¿A si? ¿Que tipo de regalo? ¿Es una sorpresa o me lo dirás ahora mismo? - Hipo miró de reojo a su amiga._

_- Vamos a tener un bebito, para que juegue con el tullo. ¿No es así, mi gordo hermoso? - Decía muy emocionada mientras sacudía a Patán de las mejillas._

_- Si mi amor.. Pero mas despacio._

_- Ay es que amo tus mejillas._

_- ¡Eso es fantástico, los felicito! Así que de eso hablaba Astrid la otra vez.. Y yo no entendía nada._

_- Mujeres, quien las entiende. - Indiferente Brutacio._

_Todos soltaron una carcajada._

Pasaron las horas, y por fin llegaron a casa. Exhaustos pero en fin llegaron sanos y salvos. Volvieron cada uno a su hogar.

Estoico se había ido a acompañarlo a Bocón y dejó a su hijo que valla solo a casa. Hipo estaba algo triste porque vio que todos fueron a recibir a sus amigos, y aunque el solo había estado unas treinta horas lejos de su casa, quería haber visto a su rubia esperándolo en el muelle, pero no estaba allí..

Antes de ir a su casa, pasó por lo de Astrid a llevar a su dragona de vuelta a casa. Tocó la puerta y una mujer atendió. Era su suegra, claro.

- Hipo, llegaste bien! - Dijo la madre de Astrid.

- Si, por suerte estamos todos bien.. Brutilda estuvo un poco delicada, pero sanó por suerte.

- ¿Que le pasó a esa niña?

- Se golpeó la cabeza y estuvo un rato inconsciente y.. Agarró mucho frío. Menos mal que encontramos una isla para quedarnos allí a descansar, así que su hermano la arrimó al fuego y por suerte, ahora está bien.

- Ay que milagro, por Thor! Que bueno que están a salvo. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Pasa.

- No está bien, iré a mi casa.. ¿Astrid? - Preguntó apenado.

- En tu casa... No quiero ser mete púa pero estaba muy enojada.

- Si, lo presentía.. Lo siento.

- Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que hiciste.. Pero sabes como es ella.

- Si, la conozco perfectamente y la amo tal como es.

- Que bueno tenerte de yerno, querido.

- Gracias. Bueno.. Me iré.. Necesito ver a su hija, porque sinceramente me muero de ganas por tenerla conmigo.

- Si, claro. Suerte, Hipo. Gracias por traer a Tormentula.

- Si, de nada. Nos vemos. Adiós.

Hipo caminó con Chimuelo a la par, saludando a todos en la aldea que lo felicitaban por su heroica hazaña. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y vio como rápidamente su dragón entraba y se echaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, en una alfombra de piel al costado del caluroso hogar.

Fue ahí donde Hipo vio una enorme silla tapada con una tela negra, que estaba en frente del hogar. Algo le decía que, no estaría muy bien.

- Volviste.

Una voz ronca y fría se escuchó retumbar en la inmensa oscuridad.

- ¿Astrid?

La rubia salio detrás de la silla. Agarró su hacha y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

- ¿Volvemos a lo mismo, eh? ¡Te vas sin avisar!

- Pero Astrid, yo tenia que ir, amor ! Brutilda casi se..

Como siempre, Astrid no podía estar mas de cinco segundos enojada con Hipo sin antes comerle la boca a besos. Tiró el hacha y lo besó con pasión para hacerle entender lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Lo agarró de la camiseta fuertemente y así lo besaba y le hacía caricias con mucho amor.

- Yo te extrañé, sabes. - Dijo la rubia casi llorando.

- Yo también Astrid, muchisimo.. Pero entiende, cuando llegué el barco de mi padre, Bocón y nuestros amigos se había hundido con ellos adentro. Llegué justo a tiempo para salvarlos.

Astrid lo golpeó.

- Te llevaste a mi dragona!

Lo volvió a golpear.

- Te fuiste sin avisarme y me dejaste una ESTÚPIDA carta! - Astrid lo trajo tan cerca de si, que tocaban sus narices. - Te odio Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III.

- Y yo amo a nuestro hijo, y amo a Chimuelo, amo a mi padre y a mis amigos pero a vos te amo mas que nadie o nada. Eres mi todo, Astrid Hofferson.

Hipo la besó con si no hubiera un mañana. Si, así de loco. La amaba, la tenía.. ¿Que mas podría pedir? Su mundo estaba completo al tenerla cerca...

_Diez años después.. _

_- A que no me alcanzas! - Gritó un pequeño niño castaño y de ojos celestes como el cielo, volando en un gran dragón oscuro._

_- Claro que si, y no solo te alcanzaré, TE GANARÉ. - Gritó una niña rubia de ojos verdes, que iba volando una dragona azul._

_- Eres tan pequeña al igual que tu dragona, no llega..ras. Por Thor desde cuando es así de rápida. ¿Que es eso? Ai, allí está papá.. Chimuelo ayúdame, dile que tú querías salir a volar._

_El dragón resopló, pero aceptó en ayudarlo. Siguieron vuelvo y llegaron hasta la aldea. Allí los esperaba un gran amigo._

_- Te dije que llegaría primero. - La pequeña niña le sacó la lengua al otro chico._

_- Walquiria bien echo princesa. Y tú.. Sabes, estuve buscando a mi dragón porque tenía que salir a hacer unos trabajos.. ¿Y sabes qué? No lo encontré. Así que con el andabas, Chimuelo._

_- Papá no te enojes, solo salimos a dar una vuelta no es nada. _

_- ¡Hipo! _

_- Astrid linda, mira, recién encuentro a TÚ hijo con mi dragón. - Hipo se refirió a su hijo, quien se había escapado con su Furia Noctura. _

_- Erik, que te he dicho de salir sin avisarme._

_- Si mamá, pero solo fuimos a dar unas vueltas. _

_Astrid e Hipo seguían mirando de reojo a su primogénito._

_- Mmm.. Walquiria se llevó a Tormentula. - Erik señaló a su pequeña hermana._

_- Walquiria tú ¿Que.. ?_

_- Pero mamá, yo solo.. _

_Justo, cuando estaban hablando, alguien los interrumpió._

_- Hey, hey, hey! Hola a todos. ¿Como están, niños?_

_- Patán, Ilda! - Ambos saludaron a los viejos amigos de sus padres. _

_- Hola, hermosa. - Brutilda abrasó a la pequeña._

_- Ay como está mi pequeña primita. - Patán levantó a la rubia, que sonreía de emoción al ver a su gran amigo y primo. _

_- ¿Sabes? No creí que volverías a Berk después de ese largo viaje, creí que alguna gran bestia del mar te tragaría. _

_- Jjaja como crees niña.. Patán Mocoso es el mas fuerte de Berk. - Orgulloso y engreído como siempre, Patán hacía sus comentarios con la frente en alto. _

_Astrid golpeó duro a su viejo amigo._

_- No le mientas a mi niña. _

_- Auch.. Sigue doliendo como siempre._

_- Ilda, ¿Y Rolf? - Erik preguntó sobre el hijo de Brutilda y Patán._

_- Bueno.. Él está con mi hermano.. Seguro lo va a traer contagiado de estupidez masiva._

_- Que placer verlos otra vez. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos hoy mi en casa a cenar? Invitaré a la vieja pandilla, hace mucho que no nos juntamos. - Hipo propuso esta que a todos pareció fascinarles._

_- ¡Si, tendremos una cena con todos en casa! - Walquiria saltó con Patán agarrados de las manos. - ¿No estás contento, Patán? _

_- Pues claro, podremos pasar una buena noche tu y to prima. _

_- Sería agradable cocinarles otra vez. - Astrid se emocionó al pensar esto. _

_Todos miraron con ojos grandes a la rubia._

_- Claro Astrid, siendo madre de dos niños hermosos y esposa de.. Hipo, si.. creería que cocinas bien.. Creería. - Patán dijo con cuidado para no enojar a la rubia y recibir otro golpe. _

_- ¡Pues claro que cocino bien, tarado! _

_- Hey, soladaditos.. ! _

_- ¡.. Del amor! _

_- Miren, como lo dije.. Allí vienen Brutacio y Rolf haciendo bobadas. - Dijo Brutilda mientras los veía llegar a su hermano gemelo con su hijo en hombros. _

_- Hola a todos, gente. - Brutacio saludo con alegría._

_- Walquiria, mira quien está ahí.. Tu amorcito Acio. - Erik hizo sonrojar a su hermanita, quien estaba enamorada de Brutacio._

_- ¡Cállate! Me haces pasar vergüenza, tonto. - Walquiria estaba roja y avergonzada. _

_- Que bueno que llegaron, chicos. Estábamos diciendo de hacer una cena en casa hoy a la noche. _

_- Genial! - Gritó el hijo de Brutilda. - Hey, Erik amigo, hoy tendremos mas tiempo para jugar con los dragones._

_- Claro Rolf, te espero hoy en mi casa. - Erik se acercó a su amigo y le susurró.- Haremos desastres._

_- ¡Patán! - Brutacio gritó. _

_- ¿Si, cuñado?_

_- ¿Que haces agarrando de las manos a MI futura novia? - Se refería a Walquiria._

_- Ella es mi hermosa prima, grandote. _

_- Claro que no. - Brutacio sonrió al ver a la niña, era todo su juego pero de verdad la quería mucho. - ¿No es verdad, Walquiria?_

_La niña solo se rió y se escondió tras Patán, muy sonrojada por ello. Todos rieron contentos, cuando vieron llegar a tres hombres mas. Era Estoico, Bocón y Patapez._

_- Bueno, las sorpresas siguen llegando. - Dijo Hipo muy feliz de ver a su padre y a sus dos viejos amigos. - _

_- ¡Abuelo! - Gritaron ambos niños. - ¡Como estás abuelito! _

_- Hola niños! Que felicidad verlos. - Estoico alzó a ambos niños en cada brazo. - Oh Erik, te veo cada vez mas alto.. ¿Puede ser?_

_- Pues claro, abuelo. Cada día me vuelvo mas fuerte._

_- Si, porque come como una bestia. - Walquiria le susurró al oído._

_- A jajajajaja que graciosos niños, por Dios.. _

_- Estoico, salieron a mi, claro.. Hipo les influyó mi gran sentido del humor. - Bocón bromeó con su viejo compañero y amigo._

_- Bocón, siempre tan charlatán. - Dijo Brutacio mientras reía. - Patapez, viejo amigo! _

_- Hola chicos, que bueno que estamos todos reunidos.. Saben ¿Que tal si Thor dijo que nosotros este mismo día deberíamos reunirnos y terminar todos juntos como un final feliz? - Patapez siempre contando sus posibles predicciones. _

_- Claro.. Thor. - Brutacio lo miró de reojo y luego ambos rieron. _

_- Bueno, ahora si estamos todos. - Hipo suspiró y dijo. - Esta noche, todos en casa que mi hermosa mujer nos preparará de comer._

_- ¡Pues que bien! Si no lo decías tú, pronto te hubiera caído cualquier día de estos en casa, Hipo. - Dijo Bocón bromeando._

_- Si, los espero a todos allí hoy. _

_- Bueno, ya lo dijiste.. Con las ganas de juntarme que tenía es obvio de que vamos a ir. - Dijo Patán._

_- Bueno, los esperamos a todos allí. - Astrid sonrió e Hipo la tomó por la cintura. - ¡Bueno! Creo que tendremos que irnos a preparar la casa, Hipo._

_- Si, es mejor que vallamos ahora. Nos vemos esta noche. Vamos chicos. _

_- A papá ¿Nos podemos quedar con el abuelo? - Erik preguntó haciendo cara de dragón con hambre. _

_- No lo siento Erik, tenemos que ir porque te tienes que bañar._

_- Uff está bien.. Adiós abuelo. _

_- Adiós pequeño, nos vemos a la noche. Adiós mi niña._

_- Chau abuelito. - Walquiria se despidió de su Estoico._

_- ¡Nos vemos a la noche, novia! - Brutacio le gritó a Walquiria que iba tomada de la mano de Hipo._

_- ¿Cómo que novia? Es mi pequeña prima. _

_ Patán casi ahorca a Brutacio. Brutilda calmaba a su hijo quien quería seguir esa pelea, pero Rolf era mas inquieto que ella y se sumó a la lucha de su padre y su tío. Estoico y Bocón se tocaban la frente de __vergüenza y Patapez río antes de tirarse encima de sus dos amigos para continuar con la lucha y las risa. _

_Hipo pensó, que lo que tenía era el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado, todo lo que soñó, pero en otras formas. Al caminar hasta casa, recordó cada momento de su vida y volvió a sonreír. _

_ Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy<em> no lo puedo creeeeeeeeeeer, lo terminé ! :O Que orgullo :'D Jjajaja, espero qe les halla gustado el ultimo capitulo.. La verdad es algo largo pero weno.. Ya pronto comienzan las clases.. (Que mierda, por cierto) y por eso tenia qe terminarlo ahora. La verdad qe me gustó mas el finall Jjaja.. Bueno, disfruten de la literatura, la pelicula, de la vida.. Sigan los sueños.. Que supuestamente, si los buscas, se cumple :P

Besos. ;)


End file.
